Rosario Vampire: Blood Tears (REMAKE)
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: Summary: Tsukune Aono has been enrolled to Yokai Academy. But what secrets are waiting for him around the corners. Crappy Summary? Yes. Crappy Story? That is for you to decide. Tsukune X Harem, OC's are to be included.
1. Prologue

**I am remaking Rosario + Vampire: Blood Tears. I felt like that I have learned a lot in writing since the last time I updated and I feel like this can be a better story than the previous one. So bear with me. Anyway I have talked enough, let the remaking begin.**

 **Summary: Tsukune Aono has been enrolled to Yokai Academy. But what secrets are waiting for him around the corners. Crappy Summary? Yes. Crappy Story? That is for you to decide. Tsukune X Harem, OC's are to be included.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to any characters of Rosario + Vampire. I only own the characters I create.**

* * *

Prologue: Who says You can't Cry Blood?

Drip…

…

Drip…

…

Drip…

Lying down on the grass, in the center of an oval not far from the school is a twelve year old boy. If you are wondering why that boy is out there in the middle of the field. If you come any closer, the condition that the boy is in, will tell you a whole different story.

His blood is painted all around him and the grass. His clothes ripped, with smudge marks of dirt, mud and blood tattered across. That is nothing compared to what the body has received. Apart from having massive bruises scattered around his body, his legs have been broken, his arms twisted and his chest battered.

And his face? Well you do not want to know about that. Because let me tell you, that it is going to be awhile for that to heal. His breathing is nothing but a whistle thanks to having some teeth knocked straight out. His lower jaw bone out of place and his forehead smashed.

But the worse, the worse amount of pain that this boy is dealing with right now, are his eyes. You can literally say that they have been pushed into his skull and that is no lie. Blood is seeping out of his eye sockets instead of tears.

Now if he was left alone out here for any longer, he will certainly die. But do not worry, he will live. Sure the kid looks like he just came out of the pits of hell, but he will still live.

Why? Because **I** made sure he would. I feel that he has great potential in his future and it would be such a waste for him to die so young.

Oh, you want to do know his name? Well that is simple, his name is Tsukune Aono. But from this day forward he will be known as Tsukune 'Blood Tears' Aono.

Drip…

…

Drip…

…

Drip…

* * *

 **So marks the (re)beginning of this story. Though I have simply rewritten the Prologue, with added parts here and there. There will be major changes in later chapters.**

 **So I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter, please put a comment below. I would like to have your opinions, mistakes or an idea. For they really help me out.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to Chapter One of Rosario + Vampire: Blood Tears. I would like to thanks those who had read the Prologue and those who gave a comment or put it under their favorites. But, enough said. Let's get back to the story.**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

Episode One: You have been Accepted to Yokai Academy

 **Four Years Later**

It is the last year of middle school and by the looks of the students in class they are all anxious to get out. Some are either looking at the clock ticking away or resting their heads on their desks. The teacher at front is more focused on filling in the last of the school reports, so he is allowing them to relax. After all, it is their last day here.

Tsukune is sitting at the back of the classroom, staring out of the window, looking down as he watches people and cars go pass the school. He knew that it would be blind luck if he gets accepted into a high school or else he will have to repeat. His grades are nothing special, all C's. By that you could just assume that he is but an average human.

The home bell rings and students starts rising up and leaving the classroom heading back home to start there holidays. Other students chose to stay and chat with one another. Soon enough a boy came up to Tsukune's desk, who is currently placing his textbooks in his bag. The boy dropped his bag on top of the desk, making sure to grab Tsukune's attention.

"So 'Blood Tears', which school have you been accepted to? You haven't told anyone yet?" The boy asked.

Wondering how Tsukune earned the nickname 'Blood Tears'? No? Too bad, I'm telling you it anyway.

It was two years ago and the school was doing a play in the theater area. And because of how 'emotional' the play was, it made some students get teary eyes. When Tsukune was watching the scene in where the hero gave a goodbye kiss to his dying lady, he too wept.

But instead of the usual tear drops, he was weeping blood. That went down his cheek and onto the hand of a girl sitting next to him. She screamed at the sight of the blood and screamed louder when he saw his face.

The play stopped, as everyone turns their attention to where the screaming was and gasp in shock as the sight of blood slipping down Tsukune's face. He was rushed to the school nurse by a teacher, where the nurse explained to him that his tear glands have seem to be ripped open and the tears of water have been replaced with tears of blood. Even worse they could not 'fix' the problem. Ever since Tsukune has been called 'Blood Tears' or 'Blood Tears Aono', but he knows what the real name they were giving him… 'Freak'.

Back to the matter at hand. Tsukune notices that some of the students around them are silent; staring at both Tsukune and the student. Though the idea that they are just looking at them because they were fellow schoolmates, would be a nice feeling. But he knows that it is not the case, it never is. He has been treated as an outcast by everyone, ever since that day.

Looking back at the student who is hovering over his desk, with a certain glint in his eyes. A glint that he has been receiving by everyone, including the teachers for four years. That is saying, that he is nothing and will be nothing to nobody, he is just a freak. Seeing that there is no way out of this Tsukune responded to the question as he would say to anyone else to the room, he simply told the truth.

"Well I am hoping to get acceptance into one of the high schools surrounding the Tokyo Metropolis…" Tsukune started to say.

"Well that's a surprise" A student said in the background, in a sarcastic tone.

Tsukune stops talking after the statement, this happens nearly every day. Whenever he tells anyone about some sort of achievement that he has accomplished, he gets sneered off. It has been like that for four years. With a sigh of disappointment Tsukune heads out of the classroom, as the whispers continues.

"How does he do that? I mean all I see him do is read books on mythological creatures and monsters and even books based on mythological locations like Atlantis and Mu." A boy whispered to the girl next to him.

"Yeah, I mean he is mostly placed in the twenties in class during the big school exams. And yet he trying to go into the metropolis area of Tokyo high schools?" The girl whispered back to the boy.

"And this is to a kid who believes in Myths and Legends." The boy said, before both of them laughed.

Ever since four years ago, in which Tsukune can vaguely remember. He started getting the sudden urge to understand the world of monsters. Every day he would collect books about the supernatural and the world that few humans believe in.

As Tsukune left the school's premise, he went through his usual route of getting home, which evolve him going through some alleys. Tsukune has always chosen this route to avoid the crowd of students. He is an outcast to them, so he believes that it is best to be alone.

 **(Home, Evening)**

Tsukune was in his room, reading on his Dragonology book on is bed. Seeing reasonable to past the time until it is time for dinner. The Dragonology book is just one of many that Tsukune personally owns. There are books on Vampires, Demons, Succubus, Witches and many more books that he possess.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!" Tsukune's Mother called out, Tsukune places his bookmark to the page he was on and went down stairs to see what the commotion is.

"Yes Mother, what is it?" Tsukune asked, next thing he knew, his mother is right in front of his face. Crying in tears of what Tsukune could make out of… joy?

"We have wonderful news!" She said, wiping some of her tears, while behind her Tsukune's Dad tightens his tie, with pride written all over his face.

Tsukune's Father then explained to him that he found (while drunk if you ask Tsukune) a man in priest clothing dropping a folder which contains the information about a school which also contained an acceptance form that has Tsukune's name on it. So he took it, without even talking to the 'priest'.

"Ooh, you are the best Dad ever!" Tsukune's mom said to Tsukune's Dad, giving him a hug.

"And because of me, you are now able to go to high-school." Tsukune's Dad said, as the two happy couple started dancing around the living room together.

There, lying on the coffee table was the creamy colored folder, which was titled Yokai Academy Registration: Tsukune Aono. _'Well it seems that I have been accepted into Yokai Academy… wait Yokai is a class of Mon…?!'_ Tsukune's thoughts were stopped. _'This must be some sort of joke, right? I mean, why would there be a school, an academy no less named after a class of supernatural monsters?'_ Tsukune thought. He looks across the room, seeing his parents doing a duet together, they seem to not be bothered of what the name of the school is, maybe that is just it; just a name that just ironically contains Tsukune's obsession.

Tsukune opened the folder to have a look inside, when a small note falls onto the ground. Picking it up Tsukune sees that this is a letter to him, though it is the context inside which really gets his attention.

 _Greetings Aono Tsukune_

 _You have been accepted into Yokai Academy. But for you to find out that this is no ordinary school so allow me to spoil the surprise. This is a school run by monsters, for monsters and yet you are human correct? So you are probable wondering why I want you, a human. To come in a school of monsters. Well, I am undergoing a test to see if monsters and humans truly can live in peace. But in order for me to do it I need a human, preferably a freshman student. And what better student I can chose, is the only one that truly believes in our existence in the whole Tokyo District._

 _If you would like to keep your human status a secret when you first start at Yokai that is fine by me, but sooner or later you should reveal who you are. But that should be for another time; after all this is your decision Mr. Aono, to either live the life as a normal human being or come to Yokai Academy and truly understand the world that you desire._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _The Chairman of Yokai Academy, Mikogami_

 _P.S. I suggest that you do not show this letter or reveal the existence of the school to your parents, unless you want them to suffer a painful death._

The last statement made Tsukune's blood run cold; he does not want his parents to die. So he believes that it is best to follow what Chairman Mikogami wishes. But this is for something he has dreamed about. A world where monsters and myths are real! Where magic is alive! And it is to become a reality, to go and understand the world of monsters from their point of view and not from humans.

"Yokai Academy, here I come." Tsukune whispered to himself, completely unaware that a monster is closer than he thinks.

Standing on the other side of the Aono residents, underneath a lamp post stands a man dressed in priest clothing. At first glance he seems to be normal, but do not be mistaken for he is powerful. The man continue watching the shadow of his newly found test subject. The man gave a dark chuckle, as he watches the event unfold inside. His name is Mikogami, chairman of the only school in the world which teaches monsters to cooperate with humans, Yokai Academy.

"I am glad to have found this boy. It has been a challenge just to find a boy with such interest and to find such a worthy subject; these are going to be a very interesting three years. I wonder if he can last longer than my previous one." Mikogami spoke to himself, giving out another dark chuckle before going into the darkness of the night.

* * *

 **Chapter One is completed and like the Prologue it was a simply a rewrite, most chapters will be in fact rewrites, so hopefully they are better than the last time and also to get myself back in the grove.**

 **Leave a comment, put it as a favorite and I will be back with a new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Rosario + Vampire: Blood Tears; Chapter Three is here.**

 **Thank-you again to those you had reviewed, favorited, followed or just simply view the story. It helps me a lot, glad everyone is enjoying the story so far.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last two.**

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Inner Moka or Transformed Monster Talking"**

' _ **Inner Moka or Transformed Monster Thoughts'**_

* * *

Episode Two: My First Friend is a Vampire

 **(Cherry Blossom Field)**

Tsukune looks out of the window of the bus as it drives along, seeing the countless cherry blossoms trees in the fields and their petals flutter by the window.

He is starting to question himself if this was a good idea. After all he is just a human being, being sent to an academy filled with living, breathing monsters that would probably break him into pieces in a couple of seconds, if he is exposed. He must be mad thinking about this. Tsukune's thoughts are stopped when he starts to feels a wet tingle going down his right cheek.

' _Damn. This is no time for 'bloody tears'.'_ Tsukune thought to himself, before grabbing his handkerchief from his left trouser pocket and starts to gently wipe the blood off his cheek.

"So, you're a freshman enrolling at Yokai Academy?" A dark, creepy voice spoke. Scanning the bus, Tsukune realized that it was the bus driver speaking to him. Idiot, there is no one else on the vehicle except for him and the driver.

"Um, yeah." Tsukune simply replied, not quite sure how to start a conservation with the driver.

The driver turns his head slightly, looking at the boy. Tsukune sees that the driver is looking at him, with bright yellow eyes underneath his cap. He could even hear him let out a dark chuckle, before he turns his attention back on the road.

"I hope you know what you are getting into kid." The bus driver said. "It can be a terrifying school."

' _You don't say.'_ Tsukune thought to himself, a bit unnerved by the driver. Is he a monster too? He turns his attention back to the cherry blossoms. _'I mean I am just a human going to school for monsters.'_

Tsukune's attention is adverted again as his phone starts ringing, he reaches down into his right pocket and withdrew his phone. Flipping it up and looking down at name and number on the screen, Tsukune recognizes who it is and answers the call.

"Hello, Kyouko-chan?" Tsukune answered.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan, I heard from Auntie. So you are heading to Yokai Academy?" Tsukune's cousin, Kyouko asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Tsukune asked. As the bus starts heading towards a tunnel carved in one of the numerous mountains surrounding the cherry blossom field.

"Well, since my favorite cousin is to be attending that school, I did some research" Kyouko said. "That school is…" She begins, but at that same moment the bus enters into the tunnel and immediately causing the connection to disconnect and the signal lost.

"Hello? Kyou-chan?" Tsukune said into the phone, trying to find if the connection had held in for a bit. "Hello?" He asked again. However, no reply came, so with a sigh Tsukune closed his phone and return it back into his pocket.

Tsukune looks out of his window to see that the bus has left the tunnel and instead a field of cherry blossoms, is instead now a world where the sky seems to the only bare the similarity to world he left, the sun is slowing rising from the horizon and throughout the endless sky were many black rolling clouds scattered above. Tsukune could not believe his eyes, this is like an exact opposite of the cherry blossom field he was seeing just a minute ago.

The entire area were the bus has park is on a vertical cliff side, with the fall leading down into a sea of red. Tsukune exits out of the bus and look further ahead of him, he could see the dense forest of black trees. The trees themselves show no signs of life in them, not even a hint of green. Tsukune then looks out at the vast sea expanding into the distance for who knows how long, with the grey cloudy sky looming above it. This is it, this is what Tsukune has been wanting to see for years. He is now standing in the world of monsters.

"Good luck kid; you need it." The bus driver said, before speeding back into the tunnel, before Tsukune could even look back at the bus that has dropped him behind.

 **(Interdimensional Tunnel)**

As the bus speeds through the tunnel back into the human world, the bus driver was thinking to himself what the Chairman has in mind. "Mikogami; you really know how to pick them out, do you?" The bus driver said to himself, puffing on his cigar. The bus driver starts to remember the last time Mikogami brought a human to the monster world.

Both the new one and the previous were quite happy coming to Yokai. However, the previous one was quite different compared with the new one though. The last one was cold, relentless and believe that he has suffered the worst. But even he cracked under the pressure in just the one year. This boy though, too soft; he looks like the type of person which is more interested into understanding a person's nature then just fight.

' _Though, there is something interesting in this boy that the other boy did not have. There is something dark in this one, something very dark.'_ The bus driver mused in thought.

' _I remember as we were heading for Yokai he started to weep tears, but instead of water, it was blood and not the blood that runs through our veins. It seems like this kid has some secrets that not even he knows of.'_ The bus driver thought, but it quickly hits him and could not help himself chuckle.

"Hehehe, Mikogami I was starting to wonder what makes this one special. This kid that you have chosen Mikogami, is a whole league compared to the last." The bus driver said, before exiting out of the tunnel, back into the human world.

 **(Forest)**

Tsukune is now walking down a path in the forest of black trees, he could now understanding why everyone at school thought of him as a freak and treated he like an outcast. He has rejected the safety of humanity in order to attend a school that no other human student would have heard or even dare come to in that matter. In fact, the information that Kyouko was researching on was probably false.

As Tsukune continues down the path that hopefully leads to the school, he fails to listen to a noise coming behind him until it was too late.

Tsukune feels the intense pain as something hard, slams into his back. As both he and the object, which turns out to be a bike, tumble across the hard ground until they came to a stop. Tsukune, in pain; reaches out his hand, trying to get himself up.

However, instead of the ground, his hand found something else, giving it a soft squeeze it was clearly not the ground. It felt like he had squeezed something soft, like skin. He then hears a gasp, a female voice, if guessing correctly. Looking up, Tsukune sees that his hand is resting on the girl's upper thigh, dangerously close to her shirt.

"Sorry, my eyes went blurry because I am kinda anemic." The girl said, brushing some of her pink hair out of her face. When she did, she opens her eyes and Tsukune finally sees her completely.

She is wearing the standard Yokai girl uniform, a tan skirt, white under shirt, and the green over jacket. Tsukune notices that around her neck is strap of leather with a small chain and sliver cross chained at the bottom. She skin is quite pale, while her cheeks were a little flushed and is looking at him with her green eyes.

There was only one word that registered through Tsukune's mind at that moment when he saw the girl. _'Beautiful…'_ However, his thoughts were cut off, when the girl starts moving herself. Remembering where his hand is, the girl suddenly gave a face of shock and moves her knees together, Tsukune's hand is now stuck in between her legs.

"Um, um…" The girl shuttered, Tsukune seeing her discomfort withdrew his hand from her legs and moves it away to give her space.

"S-sorry, I thought my hand was on the ground." Tsukune said, apologizing for the inconvenience. Tsukune felt something else on his hand, looking down both he and the girl notice a bit a blood on his hand, probably from a stray rock or something.

"Oh no, you're bleeding…" The girl said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small cloth. She moves herself forward, intending to clean the blood off his hand, but she then caught a whiff on Tsukune's blood. Her eyes widen, she stops and has shaking a bit. Placing her left hand to her chest.

"No… this scent… my body is…" She whispers.

' _Hm, what scent?'_ Tsukune thought, he leans over and took a quick sniff of the girl's hair; the smell of her hair was lovely and he could not help but have a pleasant look on his face. _'Is it the scent coming from her hair? Because it does smell nice…'_ But his thoughts were interrupted when the girl reaches out, grabbing his head, the two looking in each other eyes.

"Sorry, because I'm… a vampire." She said, moving forwards and biting into Tsukune's neck. After a few seconds he realizes that this cute girl is biting his neck and sucking his blood… sucking his BLOOD!

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD!" Tsukune shouted out to the world,

' _Actual this makes sense since she is a vampire.'_ He suddenly thought, but still is running back and forth. Screaming his heart out, with small squirts of blood squirting out of his neck. The girl watches him go with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?" The girl asked nervously, after Tsukune has calmed down a bit. When he looks back at the girl, Tsukune sees that his bag was knocked open during the crash and that she had picked up his information packet.

"Yeah, but I am only a freshman…" Tsukune responded.

"That's great, I'm a freshman too!" The girl suddenly said, getting an excited look on her face.

"I see…" Tsukune said, completely shocked at just how quickly her mood changes.

"Erm… Do you hate vampires?" The girl suddenly asked, fidgeting her fingers together, almost like she is afraid of what might Tsukune's answer might be. Tsukune looks at the girl with a confuse look on his face, standing up from the ground and brushing himself off, he answers her question.

"What no, I love vampires." Tsukune said with a smile. This is actually true because Tsukune always love reading information about vampires, though he hates it when it goes about vampire slaying. Urh, chills him to the bone about what they do.

"I'm so happy!" The girl shouted, jumping onto Tsukune, causing them both to fall again.

Hitting the ground, the girl had him locked with his wrists and is being held down by her knees. "Then will you be my friend?" She asked. All Tsukune could do is nod, baffled by the friend part.

"I'm really glad… I don't know anyone here and I was worried that I wouldn't find at friend. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Moka Akashiya." The vampire girl introduces her name.

"I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune replied, glad to finally know this girl's name. _'I am going to spend my high school days with this beautiful girl and my first friend.'_ He thought, sending a glance at the school in the distance before following Moka, who is pushing her bike down the path.

 **(Later, Yokai Academy)**

"Hello everyone!" The homeroom teacher said. "Welcome to Yokai Academy. I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome." She smiles, showing her bubbly personality.

Ms. Nekonome is dressed in a white blouse, an orange shirt and low heel sandals. Her eyes look to be closed naturally. But what is having Tsukune's attention, is her sandy blond hair. They seem almost to look like cat ears.

' _Hm, the teacher seems friendly enough, but…'_ Tsukune thought.

"As I am sure everyone knows this, but this is a school for monsters." Ms. Nekonome said, making Tsukune tense up for a second.

' _Monsters. So this is no lie that I am now in the world of monsters.'_ Tsukune confirms his thoughts about it, before he continues listening to the teacher.

"As of now, the world is under the control of humans." Ms. Nekonome continued. "For us, monsters to survive, we have to coexist with the humans." Tsukune thought about saying something to the teacher, but Ms. Nekonome kept on talking, so he will let it go for the moment.

"For that reason, school rule Number One: All students must be in their human forms unless special situations arise." Tsukune signed in relief after hearing that, realizing that not many 'people' would be suspicious of him, with everyone else looking like a human.

"School rule Number Two: No students should know about your true form. Understand? Everyone should follow that rule well." Ms. Nekonome finished.

"Erh, boring rules if you ask me…" A guy sitting next to Tsukune's right said, identifiable by his slicked-back, brown hair.

"You are…" Ms. Nekonome looks down at the classroom roster. "Saizou Komiya-kun, right?"

"Why don't we just eat the humans?" Saizou replied. "That is what I would do anyway." Tsukune stares at Saizou's response with a 'are you serious' face, it seems to Tsukune that some monsters are blunt with their talk about humans.

"But you should not do that." Ms. Nekonome said. "Because every staff and student from head to toe, is a monster. We're under a secret barrier and that any unsuspecting humans that enter Yokai Academy, will be killed on the spot."

Tsukune did a double-take at what the teacher said. _'But what does that make of me?'_ Tsukune thought. _'It is no brainer that there are some monsters that would like nothing more than to kill me.'_

' _But didn't Mikogami-san allow me to come and make the connections between humans and monsters or is he just playing a trick on me? Urh, I will never understand.'_ Tsukune sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I smell a human scent just now…" Saizou commented, while looking at Tsukune. All Tsukune did in reply was glare back at him, hoping that his glare is saying 'What! You think I'm a human, are you nuts!'

At that moment, the door to the classroom slides opens and someone begins speaking. "Sorry for being a bit late!" A female said, hearing the voice Tsukune remembers whose voice it is. "I'm so sorry that I am late." The girl apologizing to Ms. Nekonome again.

"Oh, don't worry, go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Nekonome said

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka introduces herself and immediately became the center of attention of everyone's mind in the class. Especially the boys.

"Aw man, she is hot." One student exclaimed.

"I think I have fallen in love." Another student said.

Tsukune lifts his head up, just as Moka look towards his position. Then Moka suddenly launches herself at him into a hug. "Tsukune we're in the same class? I am so happy!" Moka said happily, shocking the rest of the class.

 **(Later)**

Tsukune and Moka are walking down the halls of Yokai; Moka literally has herself clinging onto Tsukune's left arm. While Tsukune is trying to make scene of what is really happening to him. _'I don't get it? Is this a dream?'_ He thought to himself.

As the two continue walking down the hall, Tsukune notices the glares of hate and jealously from the majority of male students. _'I understand that Moka is beautiful, but does it mean I have to receive the death glares. I already got those when I was in the human world.'_

Both of them are now outside, Moka asked Tsukune if they could get something to drink. Agreeing to the idea feeling thirsty himself, so both are in front of drinks vending machine.

While Tsukune gets himself a lemonade, Moka decides to grab a can of tomato juice. Opening there drinks, they both take a sit on a bench together, before enjoying themselves to their drinks.

' _Wow. I mean wow, is this girl right here a real vampire? Because her 'human' form is flawless.'_ Tsukune thought, gazing at Moka's beauty before taking another sip of his drink.

"Hey there sexy, you said your name is Moka Akashiya." A familiar voice said from behind a pillar, his sudden appearance causes Tsukune to spit out a mouthful of lemonade and cough up. Tsukune and Moka turns their heads to see that it is Saizou. Saizou moves forward, grabbing hold of Tsukune's shirt and lifting him in the air like he was but a twig.

"No! Let him go!" Moka cries out, while Tsukune simply watches Saizou, powerless to do anything.

"So tell me, why is a beautiful lady like you, hanging out with a guy like him?" Saizou said, before chucking Tsukune down to the ground in front of the vending machine.

"Tsukune?!" Moka said with worry. She wanted to help Tsukune, but Saizou get in front of her way.

"Hey, why don't you hang with me instead of this nobody?" Saizou said, but all he receives is a glare from Moka.

"No thank-you, I would like to rather hang out with Tsukune." Moka said, before rushing over to Tsukune.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" Moka asked, Tsukune lifts his head to see Moka right in his vison.

"Don't worry Moka-chan, I'm okay." Tsukune reassured Moka, before getting back off the ground and walk back with Moka back inside the building, with Saizou staring coldly behind their stares.

"Just you wait Tsukune, you are going die and I'm going to get the girl." Saizou said just as coldly as his stare.

 **(Rooftops)**

Tsukune and Moka are standing on one side of the Academy rooftop, Tsukune facing one direction, leaning forward on the railing. Moka is facing the other way; her back is against the railing.

"That was scary… how did you not freak, Tsukune?" Moka asked, showing she is really concern about her friend.

"Well I was always a 'standing out' type of student, so I had to learn to cope with guys like Saizou." Tsukune remarks. "Are all monsters that strong?" Tsukune asked, looking towards Moka. She could not help but smile and flick Tsukune's nose playfully.

"You're a bit weird." She comments. "It's like you have never seen a monster before and this is your first time." Tsukune did not reply to the statement, but Moka seems to remember something else. "That's right Tsukune, what kind of monster are you? Oh yeah, giving out our true nature is against the rules, sorry about that." Moka said. "I take back my question."

"But you already told me that you are a vampire." Tsukune commented.

"I was not aware of the rules back then." Moka replied, her face is flushing with embarrassment from being caught.

"But you sure don't seem to look like a vampire very much… uh no offense." Tsukune said, looking confused, looking at the pictures of vampires they seem to be more… boastful and striking in appearance. But Moka is shy, caring and beautiful, did he miss a book or something.

"Only right now." Moka responded. "But look at this." Pulling her jacket and shirt apart a bit, showing the Rosario, as well a little more of her cleavage. Tsukune grew a bit red in the cheeks.

"Ah! What are you doing, I-I can't look there? Tsukune questioned in a squeaky voice, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"It's alright I'm just showing you the rosary on my chest." Moka answered, getting a heavy sigh of relief from Tsukune. "Once this rosary is taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire. The strongest of all monsters." Moka finished.

"Strongest of all…?" Tsukune mused, wondering what she is means by that.

"That is why this acts as a protective seal… I can't even take this off without some serious consequences." Moka commented.

"It's okay." Tsukune said, getting Moka's attention. "Even if you're scary… Moka-chan is still Moka-chan." Tsukune, who has been looking out over the school grounds, turning to Moka, to see the girl suddenly jump on him and hug him fiercely.

"Thank goodness!" Moka said. "You're my very first friend Tsukune! Also, one more thing…" Moka said, while she moves a bit back, her arms still on Tsukune's shoulders. "You are also my first."

"First?" Tsukune asked, genuinely confuse to what she means.

"Until today, I have only imbibed tomato juice and blood transfusion packets… so sucking real blood like yours… your blood is the first that I have ever drank…" Moka said, almost dreamily, while her hands creeps towards Tsukune. "That sweetness, fragrance… that feeling… I can't forget it! And a girl never forgets her first time." She said, placing her head near Tsukune's right cheek.

"Moka-chan… I… um…."Tsukune stumbles, trying to the right words to say. His face blushing up a storm, but in an instance Tsukune found himself slammed right into the wall of the building, the force even leaving cracks on the bricks as his in entire body is now implanted into the wall.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." Moka chimed, with her right hand out and her left on her blushing cheek. Moka runs towards the door. "Come on, let us go explore more before our next class." She yells to her friend, who is still in the wall.

"Ah, okay… that hurts." Tsukune whizzed in pain, before pulling himself out of the wall. He pulls himself together, dusting off some brick off him and quickly runs after to catch up to his new friend/crush.

 **(Next Day, Front Gate)**

' _Nearing the start of Day two at Yokai Academy, I made an enemy on the first day, so no surprises there. But I did made my first friend is four years.'_ Tsukune thought to himself on how his life at the new school is already going.

"Tsukune!" Tsukune turns around to see Moka arriving.

"Hello Moka-chan, how are you doing today?" Tsukune asked.

"I am fine today, thanks for asking Tsukune." Moka said, with a smile.

' _You know I figure that I have to ask Moka-chan about something.'_ Tsukune thoughts quickly before asking. "Say Moka-chan, what do you think about humans?"

"I hate humans!" Moka suddenly said.

' _Well that was simple.'_ Tsukune deadpanned.

"I went to a school for humans during junior high. I was lonely because humans do not believe in monsters and that I was different from everyone… It would have been better that I did not exist! I kept on thinking of such thoughts." Moka said, looking at Tsukune.

"But you told me that it is alright even if I were a vampire!" She said, tears leaking down her face. "That is why for the first time, I did not feel alone…"

"And what if you are to meet a human that believes in monsters, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked Moka, putting some thought into this, believing that it would best to tell his first friend in the monster world that he is a human, not a monster.

"What are you saying Tsukune?" Moka said, getting confused on what Tsukune is thinking.

"I'm a human." Tsukune simply said, _'Now it is for her to choose to either accept me or kill me.'_ Tsukune thought while looking as Moka's face turns into shock.

"No way…" Moka said. "No, human should not be able to enter this school."

"I guess, that your expression shows me my answer." Tsukune comments, before leaving Moka and entering into the forest to clear his head. Moka stays in her state of shock, seconds later she regains her senses and quickly goes after Tsukune.

After a while of walking, Moka comes into a small clearing, where she sees someone standing in the center. However, it was not Tsukune, like she had hoped, but someone much worse.

"Where are you off to Moka-chan?" It is Saizou. Moka stops moving, quickly coming up with an answer.

"I am very busing right now, so if you will please excuse me." Moka said, hoping that Saizou would back down. However, she is sadly mistaken, as Saizou only laughs at her.

"I can't take it anymore!" Saizou suddenly yells, as his entire body begins to bugle out. The bulging completely shreds apart his shirt, leaving him only with his pants. (THANK-GOODNESS!) Arms now are even more muscular, and legs like logs. His body grows and bulges, showing huge amount of muscle, while having bony pieces along his forearms, knuckles and around his collar bone. His transformation is complete.

" **This is my monster form, my true self. I am an Orc!"** Saizou growls, his tongue shoots out like a bullet and Moka cries out in horror.

 **(Cliff-side)**

Tsukune stands in front of a cliff-side, staring out at the open sea. Tsukune is thinking hard of what he has done. This is what he wanted, to live alongside with monsters. And yet, he gave a shock by saying 'I'm a human' in front of his first friend in four years, Moka-chan first friend, in maybe forever.

As Tsukune starts to head back to Yokai, in hoping to apologies to Moka and face the consequences; when he hears the screaming of somebody in terror, quickly realizing that it is Moka. Tsukune runs quickly towards the direction he heard the scream coming from.

 **(Back with Moka)**

Moka has her back against a tree. After getting the receiving end of Saizou's tongue lashing, she is now covered in saliva from head to toe. Saizou in front of her, leering down at his supposed prey.

" **What's the matter babe? Why will you not transform, Moka-chan?"** He asked, speaking in playful tone. **"Or are you too frightened?"**

"It is against school rules to show your real form!" Moka replied forcefully.

Saizou simply laughs. **"We are outside of the school area."** He responds. **"So that rule means nothing to me!"** Suddenly, his tongue flies out again, grabbing hold of Moka's leg, swinging her, intending to smash her into another tree.

"Enough!" A voice shouts out, gaining both the attention of Saizou and Moka turns their heads to see Tsukune, coming into the clearing. "You get the hell away from her!" Tsukune shouts, clearly enrage with Saizou.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispers to herself, shocked to see him here.

Saizou walks up to Tsukune, clearly showing that he is bigger and stronger. **"What did you say?"** It is also clear that he is single minded.

"I said leave her alone Saizou!" Tsukune shouts at the brute again, showing that he is not in the mood to repeat himself.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Saizou laughs at loud. **"You are a fool!"** Saizou suddenly smashes the left side of Tsukune's body with a back-hand, sending Tsukune flying down a small hill. **"It does not matter what type of monster you are, all I know is that you are pathetic, no matter what!"**

"Tsukune!" Moka cries out, dashing pass Saizou and slides down the hill after Tsukune.

" **Hey, wait up!"** Saizou shouts, outraged that his prey is escaping and quickly follows after them.

 **(Bottom of the hill)**

Tsukune lands on his stomach in pain, his clothes are in shreds from the rocks and bushes of the hill and his skin is not faring any better. He glances upwards and immediately sees the sign, marking the bus stop. The irony of finding the bus stop makes Tsukune chuckles.

"I am not leaving yet." Tsukune said to himself, trying to pick himself up.

"Tsukune!" Tsukune hears Moka calling out to him, making him turn and staining his head to see Moka has arrived down the hill. She immediately got beside him, hugging him to herself, sobbing quietly. "I am sorry… I'm Tsukune. The differences between humans and monsters are just too much." Moka said sadly, tears coming out.

"Moka-chan, do not cry." Tsukune said, hoping to reassure her.

"I am a vampire. Sucking blood and harming humans." She said. "Back in my previous school, what I really wanted to have is a friend… being human or monster it does not matter." She spoke, wiping some tears from her eyes. "But I guess it really is impossible."

"Moka-chan…" Tsukune said, astounded. He did not think that Moka's situation about finding a friend was that serious.

" **What the hell are you two doing?"** Both hear Saizou has manage to make it down after them.

Moka holds Tsukune closer to her chest silently praying, while Tsukune's eyes starting to weep blood tears down his face. But now the darkness behind these tears is about to be unleashed.

" **Aw, what's the matter boy? Did I made you cry?"** Saizou said, taunting Tsukune, seeing him and his blood tear weeping out. _**'Though, there is no monster in the world that would cry blood.'**_ Saizou thought. But that does not matter. Now, he is going to pound Tsukune and take Moka from himself.

"T-Tsukune… are you alright." Moka asked, worrying about why Tsukune is crying blood.

That is when Tsukune's body starts to transforms into something that not even he knows about.

His entire body is then cover up by some sort of skin texture, that is black as a starless night. Tsukune rises up back on his feet with Moka, still sitting, behind him. Saizou notices that the blood tears are still going down his cheeks and also… moving? The red blood lines travels down his neck, surging around his torso, to his arms and to his legs. Revealing Tsukune with red blood tattoos all around his body, his eyes are now red with no pupil and his mouth has seem to be sealed.

" **What the hell? What type of monster are you?"** Saizou said, anxious of knowing what has just happen.

"…" Tsukune just stares at Saizou.

" **Can't talk? Oh well, at least I will be able to hear your bones break without you screaming!"** Saizou shouted, before charging at Tsukune. His right fist coming straight at Tsukune, who is just standing where he transformed… and blocks the attack.

" **What the hell? Did you block me?!"** Saizou screamed out, seeing he had not even moved Tsukune an inch.

"…" Tsukune did not say anything but narrow his eyes, he grabs Saizou's fist with both of his hands and throws the Orc into the side of the hill. Saizou grunting in pain from the impact.

"Tsukune… w-what are you?" Moka asked, completely terrified to what is happening in front of her.

"…" Silence is Tsukune's answer, but Moka can tell by the look of Tsukune's eyes softening that he is more worried about her protection… it is actual kind of cute of him.

They hear a loud grunt from Saizou's direction to see him lifting up a large boulder over his head. **"You little brat, you are getting on my nerves, so you don't you do me a favor and DIE!"** Saizou roared before hefting up the boulder and throwing it at them with all his might.

Moka tries to run out of them way, but Tsukune grabs her wrist to stay put. He stares at the incoming projectile before launching his right arm like an elastic without moving the rest of his body. His hand then transforms into a sharp blade and with one slice, cuts the rock into two.

" **I don't get it, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"** Saizou hysterically screamed, clearly enrage of what is going on.

"…" Tsukune again said nothing, pissing off the already pissed off orc even more.

Tsukune starts walking towards Saizou, with his arm blade pose into attack mode and with a look saying 'you are going to SCREAM pain'. But his non-blade hand gets caught underneath Moka's rosary and with a tug, pulls it off.

"…" Tsukune stares stupidly at the rosary in his hand.

"The rosary, it came off…" Moka said, as the area around them starts to change.

An aura of dark pink energy spreads outwards, turning the water purple and the sky blood red. She seems to age several years, giving her a more defined figure (Tsukune covers his eyes to take his focus off Moka's chest and rear). Her hair has change from its light pink to pure silver and her eyes has change from green to blood red. After her transformation is complete, Saizou is the first to speak.

" **What is with her? She is like a total different person!"** He commented, Tsukune also notice the change of atmosphere around them. **"She is not Moka Akashiya!"** Saizou finished speaking.

"…" Tsukune may not be able to speak, but he can remember.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Once the rosary gets taken off its chain; I'll transform into a terrifying, true vampire, the strongest of all monsters."_

 **(Flashback ends)**

"…" Tsukune is thinking to what Moka was saying back on the rooftop is really true, because it is showing right in front of him.

" **It's just like rumors say…"** Saizou said. **"The terrifying aura surrounding her, silver hair cuts like blades, those red eyes. She is a legendary S-class monster; The Vampire!"** He shouted, completely baffled. He was not excepting Moka's monster form to be a vampire.

Moka merely brushes a strain of hair out of her face and then spoke, looking straight at Saizou. **"You are the one who woke me from my slumber, huh?"** It is more of a statement than a question.

" **What is wrong with my body? It can't be... I am trembling just from looking at her!"** Saizou commented as Moka stretches her arms behind her back. **"No way!"** Saizou shouted in denial, Moka jumping about a bit to flex her leg muscles. **"Go for it! Who cares, if she is a vampire!"** He shouted, in an attempt to strengthen his ego.

Moka merely yawns in boredom, before locking her gaze on Saizou. **"Know your place."** She merely said.

All Saizou could do is give a confused face, before Moka slams her left leg straight into his face, causing him to fly back and slam hard into the hillside, dirt and dust flying in the air. When the dust settles, Saizou is sitting ungracefully and in pain on the ground, completely out of it.

" **O-okay, I-I know my place."** Saizou weakly said, before going unconscious.

"…" Tsukune is now thinking of which one is the real Moka, the cute and innocent one or the more fierce and colder. Moka lowers her leg back to the ground and starts walking towards him, fearing that he may have to fight, Tsukune got into a battle stance.

" **There is no reason for you to be afraid of me, I would not dare hurt someone with blood as delicious as yours."** Moka said. **"I owe you a big thank-you for helping earlier."** Tsukune relaxes somewhat, until Moka reaches out rubbing her hands along his cheeks, near his eyes of where his power originated.

" **What a strange power you have? You have a stronger aura than most monsters have. Just what type of monster? That is the question."** She said, wondering what monster is he, even though he said it himself that he is a human.

"…" Before Tsukune could do anything his body starts to change, his black texture skin and tattoos disappear back into his body and shift shape back to his normal self, falling down, feeling groggily.

"M-Moka-chan what just happened?" Tsukune said, feeling like he is going to pass out, unaware that he is speaking to Moka's vampire form.

' _ **It seems that he does not recall of his transformation or even the fight.'**_ Moka thought, understanding a little on what is going on with Tsukune.

" **Well, either way you are a very interesting Tsukune Aono. I think I'll keep you around for a while, you just keep babysitting the 'Outer' Moka for me, okay."** The 'Inner' Moka said, grabbing the rosary off the ground and snapping it back into place on the chain hanging from her neck. In a shimmer of light, her silver hair turns pink and her blood-red eyes turn back to grassy-green, returning back to her normal appearance.

"Oh, Tsukune, are you alright. Thank goodness." Moka said, in her usual happy self. Tsukune could only nod in reply. "Come on Tsukune let us go back to Yokai." Moka said, giving Tsukune a hand to lift himself off the ground. And the two walk back towards the school.

When the two are near the front gate, Moka asked a question that made Tsukune stop in his tracks.

"Hey Tsukune, since when did you start crying blood? Because I'm pretty sure that humans cry tears, just like monsters." Moka said.

' _Dammit, did Moka-chan see me cry my bloody tears.'_ Tsukune thought bitterly, he did not want her to see that. Sighing, Tsukune turns around to face Moka.

"Well yes, that is true that no human can cry blood. I don't know how it happened or originated, but ever since four years ago my own species, humans, have treated me like an outcast." Tsukune said, explaining to Moka a bit on how the blood tears came to be.

"Wait even the students back in your old school?!" Moka said, shocked that someone as kind as him, was being treated like a freak and all because he cries blood instead tears.

"Especially the students and even teachers at my old school. That is why I developed a love for monsters, because I felt that they would be like me. That I will be accept again, no matter what they truly are." Tsukune said.

"So, we are still friends right?" Moka said, smiling at Tsukune.

"We're still friends." Tsukune said, smiling back at her.

Moka then stops and starts sniffing the air, before staring at Tsukune. Making him feel uncomfortable. "I really can't resist your scent…" Moka commented drunkenly, making Tsukune eyes widen.

"W-wait a minute Moka-chan. What did you just say?" Tsukune asked, backing away slowly.

"Forgive me for this, Tsukune." Moka suddenly said and before Tsukune could ask what she is meaning. Moka lunges forward and bites onto his neck.

"AH! THAT REALLY HURTS MOKA-CHAN!" Tsukune yells in pain, while also thinking to himself. _'Welcome to Yokai Academy, Tsukune Aono.'_

* * *

 **Third Chapter is done and Tsukune's adventure at Yokai Academy has officially begun. Thanks to all again for your continuous support. So please, leave a comment. Put it as favorite and I will see you all next time for the next chapter.**

 **Next Time on R+V: Blood Tears: The Charming Succubus**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the delay! Life just caught ahead of my passion.**

 **So anyway…**

 **Welcome back everybody to the fourth chapter of Rosario + Vampire: Blood Tears. I give my thanks to those you reviewed and favorite the last chapter, it tells me I'm on the right path.**

 **So, let's get down to business.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" **Inner Moka or Transformed Monster Speaking"**

' **Inner Moka or Transformed Monster Thoughts'**

* * *

Episode Three: A 'Charming' Succubus

 **(Yokai Academy Dorms)**

It is early in the morning at Yokai Academy and its students are beginning to wake themselves up for the new day. Including our main character, the only 'human' in this all-monster school, Tsukune Aono.

After getting himself out of his bed, Tsukune then enters into his privately owned bathroom, to have a shower. Luckily, every student receives his/her own bathroom in their rooms. The reason is because some students cannot keep their human forms in check, especially when they are asleep. After finishing up, Tsukune dresses into his schools uniform, heads out of his room, exits down to the male dorms entrance and walks towards the academy itself.

' _It has been almost a week since entering the world of monsters and so far it has been actually good. I'm getting my school work completed without having to worry about people disrupting me and death-glares… well most of the time. And I have a friend, a real friend.'_ Tsukune thought to himself, happy to have chosen coming to Yokai.

At that point, a couple of male students behind Tsukune stop and look behind them, their eyes catching someone beautiful. While Tsukune continue walking, he is blissfully unaware of what is happening behind him.

"Dude, check it out, it's her." One student said.

"Yeah, it's the new student, Moka-chan." The second student said, joining in the conversation.

"She is so hot, it should be illegal!" The third student said; love-struck and steam coming out of his nose.

And there she is, in all of her natural beauty. Being considered one of the… if not the most beautiful girl in the entire campus, Moka Akashiya.

Tsukune does not notice that Moka is walking the same path as he is. Moka herself, is humming a small tune, simply enjoying the morning. She catches sight of Tsukune, smiling and goes into a small jog to catch up to him.

The three boys, thinking that Moka is smiling at them, immediately start rushing towards her. Tears of joy in their eyes and all crying out "Moka-chan!" But they are soon devastated, when Moka moves pass them without even acknowledging any of them and jumps right onto Tsukune's back.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka cries out, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Tsukune is slightly surprised by Moka's greetings, blushing a bit at the closeness between her and him. "Good morning to you too, Moka-chan." Tsukune replies, as he walks towards the school with Moka on his right side. Behind him, the three boys are furious at Tsukune and start making mean comments.

"Damn! What the hell?!" The first one said.

"It's that Tsukune Aono guy!" The second one commented.

"He might not look like much. But apparently he has the power to beat that jerk, Saizou Komiya." The third one spoke.

Tsukune, who had heard the guy's comments and every single word. Resisting himself the urge to comment on what they are saying. _'Oh come on. Me, taking out Saizou. Are you guys pulling my leg?'_ Tsukune thought. Tsukune does not know what transpired that day.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Moka asked, seeing Tsukune attention drawn away from heading to school, she then realizes that they need to get going. "Let's go!" She said, quickly grabbing Tsukune's right arm, pulling him along. The three boys see this, deciding to comment again, but this time with displeasure and utter sadness in their voices.

"Now she is holding his hand?!" The first one questions, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Oh! The jealousy!" The second one commented, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Oh! The misery!" The third one cries, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Why couldn't it be me?!" They all shout at the same time, crying in agony.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a girl is hiding nearby, using a tree on the other side of the path as cover. As she moves away from the tree a bit, the motion made her rather large breasts jump. The only other trait about her that stood out, are her light blue hair and the small purple bow holding it up.

 **(With Moka and Tsukune)**

A little way along the path, both Moka and Tsukune are walking towards the main school building, Moka is not holding Tsukune's hand anymore, but they are still close by one another.

"Hey, Tsukune." Moka said, making Tsukune to look towards her. When Moka sees that she has his attention, she continued. "I think that it must be lonely for you to be the only person in a school full of monsters, but if there is something troubling you, please don't hesitate to let me know, alright." She said, turning herself to Tsukune.

"Thank-you, Moka-chan. That is very nice of you." Tsukune replied happily, with a smile. _'Even though you are a vampire and your true form is terrifying.'_ Tsukune can only remember about seeing Moka's true form for a few seconds as his eye sight and thought was blurry at the time.

Moka blushes a bit at his remark and then she suddenly stiffens. "I can't…" Moka said loudly, getting Tsukune's attention again. "I overslept and I haven't had breakfast yet, so…" She continued, leaning close to Tsukune, who catches her in his arms.

"What is wrong, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked, concern to why she is mumbling about missing breakfast. "Pretty sure the cafeteria is still open and if we hurry, we can make it before class begins." He said.

"I'm sorry..." Moka said, moving closer to Tsukune… and biting the side of his neck.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! SHE DID IT AGAIN! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME SHE DID IT!" Tsukune screamed in shock, throwing his hands in the air and running back and forth. After a while Tsukune stops and backs away from Moka, holding his neck where she bit him.

"Moka-san! You can't treat me like I'm your breakfast!" Tsukune said in a panicked voice to Moka, before leaving her in a cloud of dust as he ran away. Moka is left behind, who is holding a finger up to her chin, confused to what just happened.

 **(Further ahead with Tsukune)**

As soon as Tsukune has made a good distance away, he stops running, coming to a stop nearby a small pond. Moving his hand away from the area where Moka had bit him, he is not surprised to only see a small mark.

"Damn, there may not be a wound if it was not thanks to her saliva healing properties and it does not hurt much. Still, she should ask if she wants to snack, well Moka-chan is a vampire. I guess you can't always control your urges." Tsukune spoke to himself. "And what of Moka-chan other form, what am I to do?" Shivering at the thought.

At that particular moment, Tsukune's train of thought were cut off when he hears a female voice suddenly cry out. Looking around the pond he is next to, Tsukune immediately sees a girl near the edge of the pond, almost looking like she is about to collapse.

"Someone… please help me." The girl said,

Tsukune walks over to her, intending to help her out. "Are you okay, ma'am?" He asked, as he gets closer to girl, gaining her attention.

"All of a sudden…" She said, evidently to Tsukune. "I gotten a little dizzy…" Right then, the girl lifts her head up and Tsukune can see that she has an adorable face, much likes Moka's. However, where Moka has green eyes, this girls eyes are a deep purple and she has short blue hair, held up by a purple maid headband. She is dressed a long-sleeved shirt with a red bow tie, with a pale yellow vest and light brown checkered skirt.

"I'm sorry, but can you lead me a hand please?" The girl asked.

"Oh, sure, not a problem." Tsukune said, offering her his hand. Once she is on her feet, she leans forward onto Tsukune, appearing though that she has not yet regain her bearings yet. "Are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

But instead of getting a verbal answer from her, the girl moves even closer to him, pressing her large chest onto his. Tsukune suddenly freezes when the girl's starts to move her body back and forth, pushing her breasts onto him. Whether it is on accident or on purpose, he has no idea.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, seeing him shudder.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tsukune quickly replied, turning his head away. Unable to hide the blush he has on his face. "Well, how about I take you to the infirmary? So you can get checked out." He asked, with a very shaky yet kind smile.

"Yes please, thank-you for helping me out." The girl said. It is then at that time, unaware to Tsukune that the girl has risen a rather evil smirk across her face.

 **(Yokai Academy Rooftop)**

Moka is alone on the roof of Yokai, she had managed to get to school early and is thinking back to the incident from earlier and Tsukune's words to her. Even though he has no mean to harming her feelings, it just the way she suddenly took a drink from him. The more she thinks about it, the more see realizes the flaws in what she had done.

' _I'm a really bad girl, but it's hopeless. When I smell Tsukune's blood, I just cannot control myself… it tastes so good.'_ She thought to herself. _'In that case, I have to apologize to Tsukune.'_ With that in thought, she turns towards the door, move down the stairwell and into the main hallways of Yokai.

 **(Main Hallway)**

"I am really sorry to be a bother to you, Tsukune-san." The girl said, as Tsukune helps her along through the many hallways of Yokai.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tsukune said. Suddenly he stops moving, the girl stops as well, since she is holding onto Tsukune's left arm. "Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked, a little suspicious in his voice. The girl has a neutral look on her face, then she quickly smiles waving her hand, like she is waving off a question.

"Geez, aren't you silly. We are both in the same class." She said.

"Huh, really?" Tsukune asked, not really sure about it.

"Yeah." The girl said, looking off to the side, almost like she is seeing how the class is seated. "You see?"

"If you say so…" Tsukune said, with a puzzled look on his face, trying to see the picture. The girl cocks her head to the side, looking at Tsukune before she starts laughing. Tsukune lets out an amuse smile, seeing the girl laugh. _'I've got to remember now, that even though she is a cute girl and all… she is still a monster.'_ Tsukune thought, his though they were broken when the girl pitches forward and Tsukune catches her again. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry." The girl said, not moving her position. "You see for when I was young, I suffered this condition in where my breasts…" She said, holding the last part hanging.

"Y-your breasts?" Tsukune said, his body stiffens up and his right eye twitches at the discomfort of talking about a sensitive topic.

The girl then pushes her chest right into Tsukune's again, pushing herself up on one foot. "Yeah, they squeeze just like this, like they are about to burst! They're so bouncy… and squeezes. Do you see? They do it so much…" She said, continuing pumping her chest up and down on Tsukune's chest.

' _Even though she is a monster, just like anyone else around here. But monster or not, they do feel good… Ah no! No pervert thinking brain.'_ Tsukune thought, arguing with the pervert thoughts. If there is one thing that he is not and that is a pervert… still it's no harm enjoying the moment… Ah no! Stop it!

"Tsukune-san?" The girl said, stopping her bouncing.

"Yeah?" Tsukune asked, looking down at her.

"Look at my eyes." She said, raising her head and meeting Tsukune's eyes. "My name is Kurumu Kurono. Please be my friend." At these words, Tsukune feels his mental control slip away from him and before he knew what is happening. He has grab Kurumu in a huge hug. The said girl could not help but giggle out loud.

"That is right; it does not matter if they're monsters or humans." Tsukune finds himself saying. Internally, he is trying to fight whatever is controlling him. Though he is having a difficult time against it.

"Tsukune." A voice of someone familiar to Tsukune is heard. Tsukune and Kurumu look to see that it is Moka. She has just arrived in time to see Tsukune flirting away with a different girl that she does not know about. "Who is this person?"

"My, are we not in the same class?" Kurumu asked, already knowing the answer. "Isn't that right Tsukune-san?"

"Yeah… same… class…" Tsukune finds himself speaking, Tsukune's body again acts on its own and starts grabbing hold of Kurumu and pulling her closer to him. Because of their closeness and his own personal struggles of regaining control back to himself, Tsukune completely miss the shocked look on Moka's face.

"Let's go, Tsukune-san." Kurumu said, finishing up messing around with Moka. "Class is about to start." Again, Tsukune feels a push on his mind. But this one is not as strong as the last, but is still powerful enough to keep him from saying anything that he wants to and that is to definitely apologies to Moka.

"Okay…" Tsukune said, allowing Kurumu to pull him along by his arm.

"Tsukune, wait!" Moka said, trying to stop the two from leaving.

"No, I won't wait for you." Tsukune is forced to say, he mind screaming to stop. "Because Moka-chan will treat me as her breakfast." Because Tsukune is now facing away from Moka, he fails to see the devastated look Moka now has on her face, but Kurumu did… and she likes what she is seeing.

' _What… the heck… is causing me to say these terrible things at her?!'_ Tsukune mind screams in outrage.

"That is so mean of her! Treating you as breakfast." Kurumu said, adding her two cents. "Let's get going before you get eaten." Kurumu pulls Tsukune away from the destroyed vampire.

"Yeah, you're right." Tsukune responded. _'Dammit, I do not mean any of those words.'_ His mind thought, feeling defeated.

Moka can only watch, with a look of sorrow on her features, as Tsukune leaves her behind with this other girl. "Tsukune…"

 **(Classroom)**

"Dean Koontz and Stephen King are one of many authors that use cats in their work." Ms. Nekonome said, pointing to the names on the board as she went on with the lesson. However, a few students were not paying complete attention.

' _So that girl, Kurumu Kurono…'_ Moka thought. _'What is her relationship with Tsukune?'_

' _What caused me to say all those terrible things at Moka-chan.'_ Tsukune sighs. _'Geez, I need to talk to her later.'_

Kurumu is also thinking, before looking at Moka, gaining a smirk. _'She's looking.'_ At that moment, Moka and Kurumu eyes meet and a wave of electricity immediately began flying between the girls and clashing in the middle. _'I am so winning.'_

Suddenly, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. "My, looks like its time. Very well then, we will end here for today." Ms. Nekonome said and with that said the students start leaving their desks and heading out the door for lunch.

Tsukune immediately stands up and turns around. "Hey, Moka-chan I'm…" He stops when he sees that he is speaking to an empty desk.

 **(Main Hallway)**

Moka stands on one side of a hallway, holding a fresh can of tomato juice. With a little more force than necessary, she pops two holes in the can, one on each side for her fangs and she takes a quick sip of the red liquid.

"Jerk, can't believe that he was flirting with her." Moka said, clearly enraged about what happened the last time she met Tsukune. After she finishes off her drink, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Only she then hears the voice she is already starting to dislike.

"So you're a vampire, right?" Moka looks up to see none other than Kurumu looking down at her, sitting midway up the railing of the stairs that go to the second floor. "That's one of the rumors going around, Moka Akashiya." Kurumu said.

She leaps off the railing, flashing her panties at all the males that are nearby and lands gracefully in front of Moka. At that point, the three males from the beginning of the day, add their comments to what they just saw.

"Dude, did you see that?" The first student said, a blush on his face.

"Yeah! And they were completely white! The second student said, a dark blush on his face.

"But what is more important and even better, are those great, bouncing breasts of hers!" The third student said, clearly stating the obvious.

"Damn! Those are some fantastic tits!" They all shout at once, drooling at the sight. Many more males start to surround the area and they too begin to stare at Kurumu, particular at her chest area.

"You see, I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu said, moving towards Moka.

"A declaration of war?" Moka questioned, Kurumu is now on the right side of Moka, where she is to now to speak of her 'master plan'.

"You are in the way of my plan." Kurumu stated.

"What plan?" Moka questioned again, not understanding what Kurumu is up to.

"Yes, to turn all of Yokai Academy's boys into my love slaves." Kurumu elaborated. "And it is all thanks to my 'boobie trap'. I call it, The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" She called out, with the boys all standing behind her, with pulsating hearts as their eyes.

"Eh?!" Was all Moka could say, sweat-dropping to Kurumu's strangely named project.

"This is succubus, Kurumu Kuruno's flawless plan!" Kurumu said, swaying back and forth, making her chest bounce around and deepening the attention she is receiving from the boys around her.

"Um, isn't it against the school rules to reveal your true identity?" Moka said.

"But you, Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu said, completely ignoring what Moka previously said. "Instead of them falling for me, all the boys are instead falling for you."

Moka raises her hands in defense. "Ignoring that, the school rules state…" Moka started, but Kurumu would have none of it.

"I won't forgive you. My charms shouldn't have lose to you." Kurumu said, as a literal aura of energy begins to form around the two.

The students that are surrounding the girls, begin commenting on the whole thing.

"They're going to go at it." One of students said.

"This is going to be a massacre!" A second student said.

"Alright guys, it looks like a catfight is about to break loose." Another student spoke as well.

"That is why I have decided to steal your little boyfriend; Tsukune Aono, from you and beat you completely!" Kurumu said, moving away from Moka.

"But… This has nothing to do with Tsukune!" Moka said, trying to keep her friend out of this.

"When I got close to him I noticed… he has a very pleasant scent doesn't he? Almost like a human." Kurumu said. Moka's alarms are on full blast, this has gone from bad to worse. If Kurumu really finds out that he is a human, then it might be the end of his life.

"Ah, there you are Moka-chan." A Tsukune's voice is heard, as he came from outside of the gathering group. "I was looking for you everywhere for you." He said, entering the center of the gathering.

"This is going to be hell." A different student said.

"It's going to be a bloodbath." Another student said.

"Now, this is really going to be a catfight." Another student said, joining in the conversation.

Moka turns around to see Tsukune, who looks a bit frail in the eyes. "What Tsukune…" Moka said, adding some force in her voice, still a bit upset.

"Well…" Tsukune started. "It's about earlier…" That is as far as he got to before he is once again, glomped by Kurumu.

"Hi Tsukune-san!" She yells, pressing her body up Tsukune. Tsukune gentle took her arm in his and moves Kurumu away.

"Sorry, but I really have to talk to Moka-chan right now." Tsukune replied.

"Love Charm." Kurumu muttered quickly, snapping her gaze up to Tsukune's eyes. Once again, Tsukune feels his control slip from him the second time today. Though this time, the effect does not feel as strong as last time, but he is still having problems throwing out feelings.

"But now that I think about it, I guess there is nothing to talk about." Tsukune said in a mechanical tone.

"Tsukune, get away from her now." Moka said, trying to break him away from Kurumu.

"Why, why would I do that?" Tsukune asked.

"You have to believe me Tsukune, she is dangerous." Moka said, now trying to reason with him.

"I-I think she's sweet." Tsukune said, but with hesitation, meaning that the charm effect is not as powerful, if only Tsukune can break free of it.

"I have just notice that you smell really good, Tsukune-san." Kurumu decided to comment. "Yes, almost like a human." She added, narrowing her eyes at Moka. "His blood must then taste good does it not. That must be why you were having him for breakfast."

"That is not true." Moka cried out. I'm not using Tsukune as a form of excuse or anything, it's just…" Moka plead is cut off by Tsukune.

"Yes you… do…" Tsukune is trying to close his mouth but failing. "That is why the only reason you wanted to be my friend is that you can suck my blood." Moka is now in shell-shock, while Kurumu is grinning, with victory looking her way. "Just like today…"

' _Dammit why? What the hell is going on? Why am I saying these horrible thing? Stop taking mouth!'_ Tsukune tries to shut his mouth, point it's hopeless.

"I guess I am nothing but a breakfast dish for Moka-san." Tsukune said, hammering the nail in the coffin.

"No… you're wrong!" Moka shouted, but said nothing after that. For a moment she stood there, before tears start leaking down her cheeks. And then Moka turns away from Tsukune and Kurumu and runs, her sobs echoing through the hallways. Kurumu sees all of this happening and smirk once again, victory is hers.

"Moka Akashiya, is finished." Kurumu said in glee.

 **(Later, in the Infirmary)**

Kurumu sits on one of the beds in the room, a long pointed tail wriggling around her and whooping out loud at her supposed victory. _'Yahoo! Yay, I did it. I made Miss Moka cry her eyes!'_

Tsukune is sitting on a chair next to the side of the bed. Recalling all the events that has happen today, to see if he can figure out what has been causing them. _'What the hell was with me today, saying those words like that to Moka-chan?'_

' _Moka's tearful face was just priceless.'_ Kurumu continued in her head.

' _Now that I think about it, every time I did or said something I didn't mean to, Kurumu had me look into her eyes.'_ Tsukune thought, before deciding to think on something else. _'No matter how I look at it, I should have kept my mouth shut.'_ With that thought, Tsukune stands up off his chair, catching Kurumu's attention.

"Tsukune-san?" Kurumu said in curiosity.

"I got to go and apologize to Moka-chan." Tsukune replied to Kurumu's unasked question.

"No, wait!" Kurumu yells suddenly, jumping towards Tsukune and burying his face in between her breasts, causing Tsukune to freeze up. "You must be feeling depressed, Tsukune-san. But it will be alright, because I will comfort you." What she fails to notice is that Tsukune is having a hard time to breathe, thanks to her practical smothering him.

 **(Outside the School)**

Moka is sitting on one of the outdoor benches, feeling miserable about what Tsukune had said to her. During this time, Moka is beginning to wonder about her intentions on befriending Tsukune. "Do I really just want to suck Tsukune's blood?" She wonders out loud. The more she thought on it, the closer she is to crying again. "I don't even know what is what anymore." After a short time of silence, Moka hears a voice calling out to her.

" **This isn't the time to be depressed."** A proud girl's voice exclaimed. Moka looks down to see her rosary, seeing a glow take over the rosary, while the center gem gains a crimson-red cat-eye slit. **"Tsukune is only enchanted by that succubus spell. It's called 'Allure', also known as 'Love Charm' and he is merely being controlled by it. Though for how much longer, I don't know."**

"What is this?" Moka asked. "The rosary…"

" **Those who receive the succubus kiss will be subservient and their energy will be suck from them until they die."** The voice from the rosary continued.

"That can't be!" Moka cried out.

" **Then hurry!"** The voice said, before the glow fads down and the center gem loses the slit.

"Hurry?" Moka wondered. "Where to hurry?" When she receive no answer, she begins to worry. "Hey!" Moka cried out, but with no avail. Suddenly, realization drops onto her, like a ton of lead. "Tsukune!" With that, she stands up and ran back inside the school, heading for hopefully the one place where Tsukune is.

 **(Back in the Infirmary)**

"Kurumu-san what are you…" Tsukune asked, while the said girl looms over top of him. Tsukune finds himself laying down on one of the infirmary beds with Kurumu straddling him.

"Don't move." She said, her face is completely flush.

"But, I…" Tsukune said, trying to find a way out of his current situation.

"I'm… also very nervous." Kurumu said shyly. Tsukune could only look at her with a surprise look on his face. "You'll be the first one that I've try this ability on. So that's why… don't run." For the third time, Tsukune feels his control slip from him again and like the last one, it isn't as strong… in fact, it can be possible this time.

' _Come on body, work with me.'_ Tsukune thought with despair.

"Alright?" Kurumu asked, moving her lips closer to Tsukune's.

Just as when Kurumu lips were about to meet his, Tsukune quickly moves into a sitting position, his arms behind her back and pulls her into a hug, her head to the side of his. "Not like that… not so tightly." Kurumu said. When she tries to move back from Tsukune, she finds that he still has an iron grip on her. Sighing and with a genuine smile, she places her arms around Tsukune as well. "Be gentle, alright."

"I did it." Tsukune said, catching Kurumu's attention. "I stopped whatever was holding me against my will."

' _How could this be?'_ Kurumu thought. _'One more 'Love Charm' should do it.'_ She thought, while trying to move away from Tsukune again, this time trying a little harder. Again, she finds that Tsukune's grip against her is iron-clad.

"I said such horrible things to Moka-chan, even though it wasn't actually me saying them…" Tsukune spoke softly.

"Is that woman so great to you?" Kurumu said darkly, shocking Tsukune. "I even did something like this!" She continued, pushing against Tsukune even harder. "I acted weak for you! I humiliated myself for you!" At this point Tsukune loosens his hold, allowing Kurumu to push him onto his back, while she sits up straight on top of him. **"Now I am really mad!"** She cried out.

A pair of dark purple wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Even the pointed tail from earlier, which vanished, made its reappearance and only that, but her fingernails extended into ten inches long claws.

"I should have seen this sooner, you're a succubus!" Tsukune shouted out. _'Succubus are one of the few monster species in where they are an all born 'female race' (if there are any clues that they can be born male, then I am mistaken then), so they mostly find a suitable male out of a bunch, to find their 'chosen one'.'_ Tsukune thought quickly because now he is in the striking zone of a very piss off succubus.

" **You bastard, I'll destroy everything that is related to that woman. Starting with YOU!"** Kurumu yell, lunging towards Tsukune.

At that point, the door to the infirmary slams open. "Stop it!" Is what is heard and both Tsukune and Kurumu see that it is Moka and before anything else could be said, Moka slams Kurumu out the window with force. Giving Tsukune and Moka time to clear up on what is going on.

"We have to get out of here Tsukune." Moka said. "Kurumu's true nature is a…"

"Succubus I know… so it was her doing that made me say all those horrible things to you." Tsukune said, before they both hear Kurumu's laughter, signaling her return. In a sudden move, Kurumu's tail lashes out, wrapping around Tsukune's neck and pulls him out the window.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out, jumping out and grabbing hold of Tsukune as well. Kurumu continues to fly, until the weight of two people starts to show strain, releasing her tail off of Tsukune's neck and Tsukune and Moka start to free fall. In a last minute effort he uses himself to cushion Moka as they hit the ground, meaning that he took most of the damage out of the two.

"Ouch… that… hurt…" Tsukune said, having the wind sucked out of him. Moka, who is on top of him looks down to him.

"Are you okay Tsukune?" Moka asked, Tsukune gives her a weak smile, before both of them got back up. Just sees Kurumu in their sight.

" **Oh this is perfect."** Kurumu said, intending to kill. **"I'll kill you both together."** Her claws glistering under the sun rays. Charging at the two, claws in position to slice them into pieces. Both Moka and Tsukune hit the ground as Kurumu flies pass, cutting down a couple of trees in the process.

"She doesn't have claws, she has chainsaws." Tsukune said in shock, examining the cut down trees. Moka comes up to Tsukune with a plan in mind.

"Tsukune, you have to take the rosary off my chest." She said, with seriousness in her voice.

"Right…" Tsukune said, hanging his word out, it was not really him that took the rosary off her the last time. Tsukune pulls on the rosary, hoping that it will come off like last time. But the rosary stays firmly attach to the chain.

"How come it's not coming off?" Tsukune said, with a bit of panic in his voice.

Moka is now confused. "How could that…"

" **Moka Akashiya. The rumors of you being a vampire is only to trick guys, right?"** Kurumu asked, her ego getting the better of her. **"It's just as well, you two can die together in each other's arms."** She yells out, charging at the two once more.

"No!" Moka cried out, pulling Tsukune behind herself. "Spare him and kill me instead."

Kurumu's expression turns from an evil smirk, to a blown scowl. **"You are still trying to protect your precious food, Moka Akashiya!?"**

"You're wrong!" Moka shouted in reply, stopping Kurumu in her tracks. "It's not that I want his blood! I want to protect Tsukune! I don't want to lose him!" Moka continued, Tsukune listening to every word. "And it is because Tsukune is my first and only friend!"

Tsukune's eyes widen at her words. With a small smile appearing on his face, his bloody tears start to flow. _'Moka-chan… thank-you.'_

" **Enough with your friend crap."** Kurumu said, unmoved by Moka's speech. **"There is only one purpose that a male is for and that is a slave!"** She begins to rush forward for the final strike.

"That is it! No one is going to DIE!" Tsukune shouted at the top of his lungs, making both Moka and Kurumu to stop. Tsukune crouches on the ground, a blast of energy expels as his transformation comes to life.

The black texture start surrounding Tsukune's body, the blood red tears tattoos came into their places, his eyes turning blood red and his mouth sealed. But this time a more primeval side comes into play, as his spine extends out of his body, forming into a tail of solid bone, which share the same colour as the rest of his body.

" **What the hell are you?"** Kurumu questioned, not knowing what Tsukune is.

"…" Tsukune, like last time, is still as silent. And did nothing but narrow his eyes, ready to battle.

" **Not going to talk. Fine, then die!"** Kurumu said, as she went forward by dive-bombing, only to then have to evade a launch blade arm from Tsukune.

" **You can act as tough as you like or stretch your arms as long. But no matter how much strength you have, you can't reach me from here! So nah!"** She sticks her tongue at Tsukune childishly.

 **"…"** Tsukune said nothing. But you know what they say, 'silence is deadly'.

He launches himself in the air with a powerful jump, too quick for Kurumu to see and slam her with a tail swipe. The attack is powerful enough to send her down into the forest. Tsukune lands in front of Moka and starts pushes her.

"What are you doing?" Moka questioned Tsukune's doing, Tsukune keeps pushing her closer to the school. Moka, now understanding what Tsukune wants her to do, turns herself to face Tsukune. "No! I am not going to let you take her on by yourself." Moka said, standing her ground. Tsukune looks at her, giving her the sincere look that he gave when he battled Saizou. But before Tsukune could do anything else, guess who is back.

Kurumu's laughter drew their attention back to the matter at hand and Tsukune turns around to refocus on the fight. But guess what, the rosary around Moka's neck is snagged by his right hand, with a soft 'clink', it snaps off the chain once again and falls on the ground.

 **"…"** Tsukune is not amused that the rosary came off by accident and not when it was needed.

In a flash of red energy, the transformation that happened the other day takes shape. Moka outer appearances changes. Her hair from pink to silver and her green eyes shifts to blood red, slit eyes. After her transformation is complete, 'Inner' Moka speaks.

" **Sorry to keep you waiting."** She said, her tone is calm and even, as though she was not even viewing Kurumu as a threat.

Kurumu herself is floating in the air, staring with wide eyes at the transformed Moka. **"This is the extremely rare S-class super monster."** She said at the shock, evident by the tone of her voice. **"Is this the true form of a vampire?"**

" **Whether or not that the rumors are true or false, will be determined with your own body, little succubus."** Moka said, her tone showing her confidences in herself.

A scoff from Kurumu is the response that Moka is given. **"Don't joke with me, I won't lose! I can't!"** She yells. **"I shoulder an important mission to ensure my race's future."**

 **"…"** Tsukune stops at that moment, looking up at Kurumu and is quite curious about the answer. _**'Are the succubus in danger?'**_ Tsukune thought, as Moka and Kurumu prepare themselves for the catfight.

" **We Succubus seek our destined 'Mate of Fate' by enslaving men."** Kurumu explained, as she bobbles back and forth in the air. **"So, to ensure that we don't become extinct, we have to choose our true mate from a large number of men."** With that part said, she once again flies towards Moka, intending to attack again. **"You, Moka Akashiya, who hinder me… only you… I'll never forgive you no matter what!"** She cried out, her claws attempting to strike Moka, while Moka seems to be not only following the attacks, but dodging them with ease as well.

Kurumu lunges one more time and when she misses, she receives a serious shock when Moka appears right in front of her. **"That is why you raise your claws at me?"** Moka asked, not really looking for an answer. Moka then smirks at Kurumu. **"How foolishly immature."**

That comment is what irk Kurumu the most, and with an enraged yell Kurumu charges in, hoping to finally impale Moka. What see did not except however, is for Moka to leap over her attack and land right behind her. **"How quick…"**

Moka quickly lashes out and grabs hold Kurumu by her tail. **"You're too slow. Know your place!"** Moka yells, At that point, Moka flings Kurumu upwards and when she came back towards the ground. Moka unleashes a powerful kick, sending the succubus crashing through several tree before she crashes in front of a larger tree a dozen yards away. Kurumu slowly slides down the trees side, sitting ungracefully on the ground, defeated.

" **I fully understand it now…"** Kurumu weakly replied, she then looks up to see Moka calmly walking towards her. A massive amount of red energy surrounding the vampire.

" **You are an especially unpleasant sight to see."** Moka commented. **"I'll just have to snap off those wings and tail of yours so you may never fly again."** Moka's tone this entire time left no doubt that she will hold up to her threat.

" **N-no p-pl-please…"** Kurumu pleas. **"Not that, please forgive me."** She begins to beg. However, Moa said nothing, as Tsukune appears like a shadow right in front of the girls. Facing Moka, with his arms held out in a protective manner, the rosary in his right hand.

" **What do you think that you're doing?"** Moka questioned. **"Move!"** She said forcefully, but Tsukune is not backing down. **"Not only did you get tricked by this witch, but she almost killed you as well."**

Tsukune looks at Moka with narrow eyes. While it is true she did try to kill him, but that does not mean she has to be put to death.

Tsukune's 'monster' form reverts back and disperse back into his eyes. Going down to the ground and holding himself up with one leg. "T-that's enough M-Moka-san." Tsukune said weakly. "Kurumu-san did not having any dark intentions, she is only thinking about the future of her species."

" **How can you be sure about that?"** Moka questioned.

"Cause, in reality, Kurumu-san doesn't seem to be a bad person." Tsukune said, holding the rosary in his hand up to plain view. "She's not that different from what you are right now, Moka-san, so I have no doubt that we can all get along."

After seeing and hearing Tsukune standing up for her, even after all the things she made him do to destroy Moka emotionally; Kurumu breaks down and starts cry, ashamed of what she did.

Tsukune and Moka sees this and Moka's expression drops from the cold face she had before to a slightly defeated one. Moving forward, Moka grabs the rosary from Tsukune's hand, pulling it out of his grip.

" **You definitely have guts, Tsukune Aono. But don't get it the wrong way."** Moka said, holding the rosary close to the chain where it normally attaches to. **"I just don't won't anyone else to take away your blood from me, unlike that other, weaker, Moka."** She said, catching Tsukune's attention. Though he does not know why, but for some reason, he feels that Moka's words are slightly false.

Moving her hand downwards, Moka snaps the rosary back into place, emitting a flash of red. When the light dies down Moka falls forward, her features shifting back to her sealed form as she falls. Tsukune manages to catch her, holding her close to himself as he supports her unconscious form. "Moka-chan." Tsukune said softly.

 **(The next day)**

"Are you telling me that the rosary spoke to you?" Tsukune asked, his voice holding a curious and Moka are walking down the main entrance to Yokai and Moka brought up that it was the rosary that told her about what was happening yesterday.

"It's strange…" Moka commented, looking down at the rosary. "Could the magic seal be weakling?" She wonders at loud. Tsukune muses to himself, thinking back to what 'Inner' Moka as he is calling her, said the other day. "T-Tsukune… if the seal breaks completely, will you still like me?" She asked softly.

"Moka-chan." Tsukune said, gaining Moka's attention. "No matter which form you take, you are always going to be precious to me." Turning around to face her, Tsukune gives her a small smile. "And if you want to suck my blood that is fine with me. You just have to ask."

"Tsukune." Moka said, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"And… I'm sorry about all the things I said yesterday." Tsukune apologizes, glad to finally say it.

"Its alright Tsukune." Moka said, "Beside, it wasn't you saying them." She smiles at Tsukune and he smiling back, all of yesterday put to rest.

"Yahoo-hoo! Good morning, Tsukune!" A voice suddenly shouts behind the two, making them jump in surprise. Turning around, they see its none other than Kurumu, holding what seems to be a small basket in her hands. "I baked you some cookies last night for you! And if you want, we can eat them together." She said, holding the basket out to Tsukune.

"Wait, why are you asking me?" Tsukune questioned.

"Seriously, didn't I mention that I was looking for my 'Mate of Fate'?" Kurumu said, fidgeting a bit. At Tsukune's and Moka's nod, she continued. "I feel like fate has shined upon me yesterday and I feel that it is you Tsukune."

"What!?" Tsukune and Moka yell, both of them having shocked expressions on their faces.

"It is not my fault that you risked yourself to protect me, Tsukune." Kurumu said, in a very cheerful voice. "I've fallen for you." She said, moving up to Tsukune and pressing her breasts up Tsukune's chest again. "So here, try one of my cookies." She said, holding out the basket in front of Tsukune.

"Sorry, Kurumu-chan, I don't have that much of an… are those chocolate and vanilla chip?" Tsukune sniffs the delicious treats, licking his lips and smirking with delight as he reaches in for a cookie.

Moka however, is not going to just stand by idly by. Quickly grabbing Tsukune's upper left arm before he could touch the treats and pulls the boy away from Kurumu. Kurumu did not like that and quickly grabs hold of Tsukune's upper right arm and pulls as well, tossing the cookies aside so she could use both her hands. Their little game of tug-of-war continues for a little while before Kurumu pulls Tsukune right up to her and buries his head in her breasts, angered at the move, Moka begins shouting at her.

"No! Tsukune is mine and mine alone!" Suddenly Moka grabs hold of Tsukune's head. Moving hers as well and she quickly bites into the side of his neck.

"AH! GIVE ME SOME WARNING NEXT TIME!" Tsukune screams in pain, as a new day dawns on Yokai Academy.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter is finished. Remember to review and favorite it, it helps me a lot to know that people are enjoying the story. And again I apologize for the delay.**

 **Next chapter will include the first of my OC characters and I promise that she will not be a 'Mary Sue' or whatever you guys call an overpowered person.**

 **Next Chapter: Swimsuits, Swimming Pools and Sea Monsters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter five of Rosario + Vampire Blood Tears. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Also a big thank-you to those that have reviewed, favorite it and followed.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" **Inner Moka or Transformed Monster Speaking"**

' **Inner Moka or Transformed Monster Thoughts'**

Episode Four: Swimsuits, Swimming Pools and Sea Monsters

* * *

 **(Dreamscape)**

"Wh-what's going on?" Tsukune said, he is standing in the middle of the forest, at the location where Moka and he was attacked by Kurumu; in fact it is repeating in front of him right him. Playing like a movie, from Kurumu trying to kill him and Moka, Moka's speech and then his… transformation? The transformation is what really freaks Tsukune out, most because it all starts from his bloody tears.

"No, that can't be possible. Me, a monster?" Tsukune said to himself, before letting out a 'fake' chuckle, thinking that this is nothing but a joke.

The landscape changes to where Tsukune can see that he is near the bus stop and the tunnel entrance. Now he sees Moka and him standing near the cliff-face with Saizou approaching them. Tsukune sees the blood wrap around his body and his transformation, facing off against the raging orc, even though it was 'Inner' Moka that finishes off the fight.

"What? So it was me that faced Saizou. What… what am I?" Tsukune said, now getting freaked out about this discovery.

The landscape changes again, now Tsukune sees himself standing on the rooftop of Yokai Academy. Being surrounded by darkness, but he knows that he is not alone. So he did what anyone else would do, if surrounded by a darkness and some mysterious person is hiding in the shadows.

"H-hello?" Tsukune said to the wind… idiot.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" Tsukune called out again, but receives no answer back. "Okay! This isn't funny, show yourself." He said, adding more force to his voice. It seems that the shadow responds and the darkness suddenly subdues and now shows a starless night above Tsukune and standing on the other side of the roof, is a shape; Tsukune, without thinking went straight to the figure.

"Look, just tell me, who are you? Were you the one who showed me those flashbacks?" Tsukune said, desperately wanting some answers.

As Tsukune gets closer to the figure, it turns out to be humanoid, but with some disturbing body parts. A tail of solid bone, that can break down a brick wall with one swing, wings sharper than a double-edge sword, hands with claws that are twelve inches long, which can cut through solid metal, last but not least, spiked knee-caps and clawed feet, which looks like they can do some serious damage. He stands a foot taller than Tsukune and the energy that surrounds him is immense. But the most disturbing is his face, what is wrong you ask. Well it looks well into detail and all the same as our human living in a monsters world hero, Tsukune Aono.

"What? No… who are you?" Tsukune said, scared of what he is seeing, his body trembling at the sight of the figure standing in front of him.

The creature, who sees the trembling human. Stares down at him with his blood red, pupil-less eyes. The creature starts walking towards Tsukune until he is right in front of him. Lowering to Tsukune's eye level; his mouth opens to show it is that of a zig zag line, but with no teeth and with a blood red outline. (The Zig-Zag are the teeth)

The creature speaks three words that shocks Tsukune to his core.

" **I… am… you."**

Then the landscape starts to disappear, like a cloud of dust; first the creature, then the rooftops, gone is the night sky and hello… hard wooden floor.

Tsukune wakes up, face down, out of his futon and on the floor, with his alarm clock going off. Tsukune get up off the floor, already feeling tired. That was not a good night dream, but Tsukune could not help but think.

' _Could that really be me?'_

 **Recap Time!**

Tsukune is now in his second week at the all monster school, Yokai Academy. After receiving an invitation from the Chairman himself, with a single task. To come and 'connect the bridge' between monsters and humans.

And it seems the bridge is connecting well, Tsukune's first friend in almost four years is an incredibly cute vampire named Moka Akashiya, who is sought out by nearly every male member of the school.

When Tsukune got into a fight with an orc, trying to protect his new friend. It was during the mid-battle he suddenly reveals that he has a power, not even he knew of (he's now trying to figure out why). He was given unbelievable powers and with them he fought against the monster. During the fight, Tsukune accidently pulled off the rosary that Moka has around her neck and she transformers into a true vampire and utterly beat the crap out of the guy.

A few days later, Tsukune was placed under the spell by a dream demon, a succubus named Kurumu Kurono; who was trying to bring the male population into being her slaves.

He manages to break free and transform again, this time a bony tail sprouted as well and fought against her. Shortly afterwards, he once again pulled the rosary off. After Moka changed, she beats Kurumu and almost killed her if Tsukune had not convinced her otherwise. The next day Kurumu called him her destined 'Mate of Fate' and, to be blunt. Moka is not going to let that happen without a fight.

 **(End of Recap, Let's do class)**

"Now students," Ms. Nekonome said, in an attempt to quiet down her rowdy students. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were already quiet while everyone else cease talking. "The other teachers and I have decided to enact the 'student club act'. So ALL students are to participate in a club activity for the remainder of the year." She explains. The students has mix reactions, some of them cheers other groan in dismay and some are confuse.

"Nekonome-sensei, what is the point of us to join a club?" A student asked.

Ms. Nekonome smiles. "The purpose of the clubs is primarily to give the students an activity to focus on in their spare time and to give you all a look into what the human society are doing these days, it's also a good form of exercise in a way and it gives you the chance to try staying in your human forms while doing physical activities." She clarified.

"What club did you join in, when you were at school?" Another student asked, pointing at the teacher's now visible tail that twitches every few seconds.

Ms. Nekonome looks from her tail, to the boy.

Her tail…

The boy…

"MEOW!" Ms. Nekonome yells agitated, appearing in front of the boy, using her fingernails that have turn to claws. She scratches at the boy's face, particularly on his eyes. The boys screams in pain, covering his bloody face while rolling on the floor. The rest of the students just sweat-dropped at their teacher's reaction.

' _Ouch! Remind me not to comment on Ms. Nekonome's poor attempt of keeping her human form in check.'_ Tsukune thought.

"Now everyone, choose carefully and be sure to check out my newspaper club." She chirped and the entire class hurriedly walks out of the classroom and to the courtyard, where a multitude of stands are set up for the freshmen to sign up for their respectable club.

 **(In the rows of sign-up stands)**

"Well it looks like Kurumu-chan got lost in the crowd, so I guess it's just you and me." Tsukune commented to Moka while pulling her through the crowds of students.

"What club would you suggest we join, Tsukune?" Moka asked when they stopped at the front of the stands.

Tsukune curiously looks around the surrounding club stands. "Maybe we can join a swim club; my parents had me take swim class when I was in elementary school… oh wait, sorry I forgot that you are vampire. I forgot that vampires have a weakness against water." Tsukune commented. Bye-bye thought of Moka in a bikini, swimming around his head.

Tsukune had read up that one of a vampire's weakness is water because of its pureness and will only wash up or in this case swim without adding special herbs to purify the water to their liking. And Tsukune does not think that the rest of the students would want to swim, smelling like some sort of herb.

Moka's eyes widen briefly before she recomposes herself when Tsukune mentions about her weakness and deny choosing entering the swim club. _'He does care.'_ Moka thought, before giving a smile to Tsukune. "Don't worry Tsukune; I'm sure we'll find a club for both of us to enjoy."

And so the search for the preferable club for two begins… and it's a lot harder than you might think.

"Join our photography club, Moka! How do nude pictures sound?" Said a student, who looks pale as a ghost. Holding a camera in front of his lecherous-looking face. Tsukune and Moka stare at the pervert with disbelief, before Tsukune takes Moka's hand and pulls her away.

"Why don't you join our science club and try out my potion of love?" A creepy student said, in a crazy scientist getup. Once again Tsukune pulls Moka away.

"Join our acupuncture club!" A man said, with a multitude of needles all along his body.

"How about you join our mummy club." A guy wrapped from head to toe said.

Tsukune and Moka take a moment to look at the guys. "THE HECK IS THE MATTER WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE!" Tsukune screams in confusion and disbelief, before moving Moka away from them.

They continue to explore the surrounding club sign-up polls for the better part of the hour, surprisingly there is still no sign of Kurumu.

"Are there not any normal clubs around here?" Tsukune loudly asked himself, when he and Moka sit down for a quick breather.

"What do you mean Tsukune?" Moka asked when she sits down beside Tsukune and hands him a lemonade, while she has herself a can of tomato juice.

Tsukune takes a sip of his lemonade before answering, "I mean like a normal club that would be common in the human world, like a music club or a baseball club. Heck, I'll even join a fashion club." Tsukune resumes drinking his drink.

"If you did that, than you'd miss the chance to be the only boy in our swim club." A sultry voice whispered… right in Tsukune's ear.

Tsukune's eyes widen and leaps practically six feet in the air, before landing on the ground with a thud. He turns his head around and barely manages to clamp his jaws shut before he can say anything something stupid. Before him are nearly a dozen beautiful girls, all dressed in various styles of bikinis and the one he assumes that the leader is the dark blue-haired, wearing a sky blue string bikini.

There is also another girl that stands out, wearing a light grey and white bikini. Though she seems down, almost like she is disgraced or something.

"I have heard of you two, you're Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, right? My name is Tamao Ichinose." The lead lady greeted.

Tsukune can only nod his steaming red head. _'These girls are beautiful.'_ He thought, but he also notice the perturbed look that is on Moka's face.

"Then I would be honored to have you two join our swim club." Tamao grabs their hands and lead them away to the pool area before either of them could object. Tsukune is too busy fighting against his hormones and would of try and object and join a different club that he and Moka can be in together.

"We want to join too!" A mob of boys start charging for the pool.

 **(Later, School Swimming Pool)**

The pool is now buzzing with boys and girls who were all doing many pool activities, some of the females are being instructors to some of the males, the males clearly enjoying themselves being around by such beauties… well besides from Tsukune and Moka, who are sitting at the farthest table away from the pool.

"Moka-chan, do you… want to get out of here and join a club were we cannot worry about your weakness." Tsukune whispered to Moka, hoping to get out of here without any problems.

"Yes please." Moka whispered back to him, they both left the table and start heading for the exit. Only to be stop by the captain of the swimming club.

"What are you two doing? The pool is over here." Tamao exclaimed, she then turns to the girl wearing the grey and white bikini. "Trout…" Tamao said, letting it get the attention of the girl. "Please take Tsukune Aono to the changing rooms and once he's done, bring to me please." With that said Tamao walk away, leaving Tsukune and Moka with the girl. "Please Mr. Aono follow me." 'Trout' said.

The girl is almost Tsukune's height. With a skinny, well-tone body, probable formed by being a swimmer. Her breast, while not as big as Kurumu's, they are bigger than Moka's. Her head looks similar to Moka's, but with sea-green hair that goes down to her shoulder blades and her face is as pretty as Kurumu's, but with those bright sea-green eyes replacing Kurumu's purple. In conclusion, she looks as beautiful as Moka with a blend of Kurumu.

' _But she seems down for some reason.'_ Tsukune thought.

As he is leaded over to the changing rooms, leaving Moka all alone. _'Tsukune…'_ She thought sadly, watching him disappear into the change rooms.

"Hey, you awake? I heard rumors about you being a vampire. If that is true, then I suggest you leave here and leave Tsukune with me." Tamao said, with a sly grin. She turns around to the pool edge and jumps in, waiting for Tsukune and Moka stuck to her thoughts.

 **(Male Change Rooms)**

Tsukune is getting changed into the school swimming trunks and since he does not want to get in trouble by Tamao, he has no choice but to participate in the club and leave Moka behind. Trying to lighten his mood, he tries to start a conversation with the girl in the grey and white bikini, who is outside waiting for him.

"So, uh… what's your name?" Tsukune asked.

"Trout." The girl answered quickly. The answer catching Tsukune off guard and nearly make him slip on the slippery tiles.

"Come on, that can't be your real name, is it?" Tsukune said, not believing that this attractive girl is named something so disrespectful; it sounds more like an insult.

"Well, the rest of the team, especially Tamao calls me that." 'Trout' said. Now that made Tsukune think, because it sounds like what happened to him, when the students in the human world called him 'blood tears'.

"No I would like to know…" Tsukune was interrupted when 'Trout' shouted back.

"Look, are you done in there or do I have to drag you out of there." She said, clearly annoyed with Tsukune's questioning.

"Y-yes, I'm done." Tsukune said, afraid of making 'Trout' angry and quickly tightens a knot on his trunks and heads back outside.

 **(Swimming Pool)**

Getting out of the change rooms, he sees that nearly everyone are doing swimming lessons, the girls teaching the boys.

"Say. Who are you tea…" SPLASH! Tsukune was curious to who 'Trout' was going to teach, only to be pushed into the water by her. When he resurface he sees that Tamao is in front of him.

"Now Tsukune, let us begin our swimming lessons." Tamao said in a seducing voice. Tsukune gulps, knowing that he is in a whole heap of trouble.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Tsukune is being given some 'swimming pointers' by the swimming club president. "You're form is beautiful Tsukune, but it would be better if you move your wrist a little more like this." Tamao grabs Tsukune's arm and moves his wrist to make his arm look like a fin, while his forearm is pressed against her breasts. Tsukune's face turns red again, powerless to do anything. Some of the other males look on with extreme jealously at Tsukune's 'luck'.

Seeing the whole event make Moka twitch in anger, but inside, the whole event just makes her cry. _'I want to swim with Tsukune too! Why must I be so different to him? I wish I could just be with you… Tsukune.'_ Moka thought, silently crying tears. Moka thoughts stop in she sees a shadow form over her, turning her head, she sees that girl with the grey and white bikini.

"Just what do you see in that boy?" 'Trout' asked, she only know the boy a couple of minutes, but there is something that is nagging her and she wants to know what it is. Moka looks up at 'Trout', who is watching onward as Tamao continue 'teaching' Tsukune.

"Well, Tsukune is many things. He's funny, kind, forgiving and… cute." Moka said, blushing at the end of her sentence.

'Trout' raises an eyebrow at Moka's answer, she looks down to the ground, her mind still pondering about Tsukune. There must be something incredible about him that has her heart beating like. If only she can figure it out. "Is there anything else; is there something interesting about him. Something that splits him apart from any other male?" 'Trout' asked, hoping to confirm her 'problem'.

"Well, there is one thing that makes Tsukune stand out from the rest of the boys in this school." Moka said and by the way she is saying.

It made 'Trout' look back at her. "Yes, what is it?" She said,

Moka looks at her and smiles. "That he would always try and help anyone, especially a friend. Not matter who or what you are."

That statement makes 'Trout' think even more about Tsukune, unknowing making her smile, a small one. But it's the first one she had for some time.

"Tell me more about Tsukune." 'Trout' said, her tone a lot happier. Moka and 'Trout' starts having a girl talk together. While in the background, the pool starts to go red and all because of how much blood Tsukune is losing from his continuous nosebleed by Tamao's 'training tips' and 'lessons'.

 **(In Homeroom)**

Kurumu is sitting down at her seat reading a magazine. "Have you heard?" They say that Moka has joined the swim club." A male student said to another boy. Kurumu turns her attention to the two. 'Moka in the swim club?' Kurumu thought.

"Somebody saw her entering the pool area." The male student continued. "Awesome." The other student replied. "Man, I got to see her in a bikini!"

' _So that's what your planning Moka, trying to lure Tsukune into your gasp by using your body. Well you're not the only one who can look good in a bikini.'_ Kurumu thought, as she leaves the classroom. "But it's unheard of for a vampire to be around water." She muttered to herself, as she walks down the hallways.

 **(Back at the Pool)**

It's time for a lunch break and Tsukune can finally now talk to Moka, after 'suffering' from Tamao's 'swimming lessons'. Even 'Trout' is staying with them to talk.

"Oh, man. And I thought Kurumu-chan was bad, but this is a whole new league." Tsukune said, his face still red as a tomato, thanks to Tamao's 'teaching'.

"You're weird Tsukune; most guys would like to be in your place in a minute flat." 'Trout said, not understanding.

Tsukune turns to face her, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I guess I try not to be that kind of a person." Tsukune said.

'Trout' looks at him still confused. But when she sees Moka's lips saying 'Another one of his character traits.' It now starts making sense to her. _'Tsukune is a man who would look after and support any of his friends and not…'_ She looks over where Tamao and some of the other swim club members are sitting. _'Use them like a pawn.'_ 'Trout' is now wishing that she had met Tsukune long before meeting Tamao.

"Say um, are you going to tell us your real name?" Tsukune asked, 'Trout' easily seeing that he does not want to use the name that everyone else calls her. Another smile appears on her face, at just how kind Tsukune is. And she finally gives him the answer he asked back in the changing rooms.

"My name. My real name is Miku Kenji." Miku said, which earns a big smile on Tsukune's face, to which she secretly blushes at.

"Hello Miku-san, I'm Tsukune Aono. Would you like to be friends with me and Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked. Miku looks at him for a moment; how can she not say no.

"Yes, I would love to that, thank-you." Miku said, giving her first real smile in such a long time.

"Trout." And the smiles gone, thanks Tamao.

All three turn to see Tamao, with some of the club members with her and by the looks of their faces, they are not amused. "I hope you are not taking Tsukune away from me, or do I have to teach you 'the lesson' again?" Tamao questioned, Miku backs away from Tsukune and Moka in fright.

Tsukune is not having any of this, especially to his new friend. Rising off his seat and walking up to Tamao. "What is the meaning of this Tamao-sempai, why are you treated Miku-san so poorly?" Tsukune asked, his eyebrows are burrowed to mean that he is serious.

"Oh Tsukune, you worry too much. This is just a game we always play, right Miku?" Tamao said playfully, Tsukune looks back at Miku and sees fear in her eyes. He's not buying anything to what Tamao is saying.

"This isn't funny Tamao-sempai, this is no game. Can you please start treating her with respect?" Tsukune plead.

Tamao looks at Tsukune, seeing the protective look in his eyes. Well she is just going to have to break it.

"Look Tsukune, you have been the best student that I have ever teach in the Swimming Club. However…" Tamao said, letting the last word hang.

 **SMACK!**

"TSUKUNE!" Both Moka and Miku cried in horror. As Tsukune is smashed in the head by a full blown kick from Tamao. Falling into the pool unconscious and starts sinking down to a water grave.

"… I don't like people telling me how to run my club!" Tamao finished, enraged that some tries to tell her how to treat her club members, especially Miku. She is nothing more than a pawn in her books.

"Tsukune! Don't worry, I'll save you." Moka cried out, before rushing towards the water, foolishly forgetting about her weakness against it. Then another member of the club slashing water onto her. "Ah…uh…haah…" Moka grunted in pain, as small bolts of energy runs throughout her body. Miku grabs Moka and pulls her away from the water's edge, away from Tamao and her club members.

"Y-you bastards." Miku said in anger, her teeth grinding together.

Tamao simply laughed at Miku. "Oh dear, what are you going to do?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

Suddenly a scream then comes from the pool. "Hey! Why are you chasing me!?" A random guy yelled, as he is chased by two girls. The girls quickly catch him and then… bite him? After a few seconds, Miku and the weakly powered Moka watch as the guy rapidly grow older, until he appears to be an old man.

"What… what's going on? It's like they sucked the life out of him… or something…" Moka said weakly, still being effected by splash of water.

"Oh, I do believe that it's feeding time." Tamao explained, diving into the water, before leaping out of the water. Her legs have been replaced with a green-scaled tail, her hands are webbed and her ears are fin-like as well.

She is a mermaid!

" **Isn't this wonderful?"** She happily asked. Moka and Miku looks at the other students, noticing that the other girls are also transformed in their true forms and they are chasing after the other guys.

" **Don't think too badly of us. Sinking ships and sucking men's life energy out of them is simply our way of life."** Tamao explained to Moka and Miku that it is simply the life of a mermaid.

" **Oh, you won't have bother about little Tsukune. Which I must say have a delicious scent, almost like that of a human. His scent is so intoxicating… that he is going to be the main course!"** Tamao said, laughing like a manic. Moka and Miku gasp in horror at what she is going to do to Tsukune. But that was enough to fuel the beast inside of Miku.

"No! This is unacceptable, I… will… **HUNT… YOU… DOWN!"** Miku roars.

Miku's skin starts to form into scales of a greyish white colour, with her bikini thankfully holding on. Her arms and legs start growing into hard, armor-like scales, with a sharp, claws posed at the end of her webbed-hands and feet. A tail extends behind her, with a rudder forming at the end of it. Two medium size fins start growing on each side of her arms outward. Three large gills are seen underneath her breasts, but she has a lung-gill system so she's okay.

But it's Miku's head that receives the biggest change. Bones are snapping into place as her human head turns more reptilian with two fins growing out the side of her head and a larger one on the top. Her eyes went from sea green to a bright yellow, her pupils are now slit. Her mouth are now armed with razor sharp fangs.

Miku's true form is revealed. A Sahuagin! An enemy to the mermaids.

" **S-she's a-a Sahuagin?!"** One of the mermaids said, completely terrified of what she is seeing.

" **I thought she was nothing more than a weak mermaid."** Another mermaid said, swimming slowly away from Miku.

Miku gets into a striking position. Hissing madly at those who abused her, treated her like nothing and just as she found someone who she can call a friend… that is the last straw. **"Well then maybe you shouldn't judge someone by their appearance…otherwise they might just BITE BACK!"** Miku roared, leaping into the water, jaws open and claws posed, ready to hunt.

As Miku battles against some of the mermaids and occasionally knocking one of them unconscious. Tamao recovers from her state of shock of seeing Miku's true form, but then she remembers that there is a tasty morsel at the bottom of the pool. However, before she could dive under. She grabbed by the shoulder from the very angry Sahuagin.

" **I hope you weren't going to do, what I think you're doing."** Miku said, in an intimidating voice. Raising her fist, with the intentions to punch her in the face.

"Hey!" What's going on around here?" And Kurumu has now join the pool party… get it… get it… Okay I'll shut up now.

Kurumu arrives to see Moka in pain, a Sahuagin beating the crap out of mermaids and… no signs of Tsukune. "Moka? Moka! What's going on around here? Where is Tsukune?"

Moka dips her head down to the ground. "He's under…" She hiccuped, crying in tears.

Kurumu looks at the pool, immediately understanding what Moka is meaning. "No… No! It can't be true!" Kurumu cried out. Suddenly the body of the Sahuagin comes flying towards them.

 **CRASH!**

Moka, Kurumu and Miku are lying on their backs in pain from the collusion, with Tamao laughing out them. **"You almost had me there 'Trout'. But now I'm hungry and there is nothing that will get in my way and my meal."** Tamao is about to drive again only to see right in front of her… Tsukune?

" **What?!" How can this be? I saw you DROWN!"** Tamao shouted, as Tsukune remain where he is swimming, looking at her with his eyes narrowing.

"You know Tamao-sempai. I don't mind if you try and kill me. But, hurt my friends and you will be sorry." Tsukune said, angry at what Tamao did. _'Alright… monster powers… will you help me?'_

His skin grows black, covering up his body. The tattoos wire around into its respectful places. His face is nothing but blood red eyes, the mouth still sealed and the bony tail extends out. Tsukune is ready to defend Moka, Kurumu and his new friend, Miku.

All the mermaids are shocked to see what Tsukune has become. **"His smell was of that of a human… I don't understand? What in the hell are you?!"** Tamao is getting frantic.

"…" Tsukune silently watching the mermaids and see that he is in trouble. He knows that he has to get out of the water before… Too late! The mermaids that have survive Miku's rampage, have now surrounded him. And they look hunger.

" **Well, what I said earlier still apply; we mermaids are invincible in the water."** Tamao said. Before motioning the other girls to attack Tsukune. They dive into the water as Tsukune tries to get out of the water. Two of them grab hold of Tsukune, grabbing him by his shoulder blades. Biting hard into his shoulder. The expression in Tsukune's eyes, is an expression of pain.

The girls have gotten themselves out of their pile-up, to seeing Tsukune get attack by the mermaids."Tsukune!" Moka screamed and without even thinking, dives into the pool.

"Moka don't!" Kurumu and Miku shouted out. But it is too late.

 _ZZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP!_

Tsukune has regain himself and knocks off the two mermaids that were on his back, just to see Moka's feet go underwater and is treated to see a sight of fading bolts of energy. His eyes widen in shock, before diving after her, swimming with all his strength towards the drowning figure of Moka. Tsukune is wishing in his mind that he got Moka away from swim club in the first place.

When he finally reaches to her unconscious body he grabs hold of the rosary and yanks it off. The water around them is pushed back, due to the tremendous energy coming off of Moka. When it died down, the true Moka stands there. Looking at the mermaids with disdain.

" **I was awaken for this?"** She asked Tsukune, referring to the mermaids. Tsukune did not answer; instead he picks up Moka bridal style and jumps up towards where Kurumu and Miku, who has revert back to her human form, stand. When he lands down, he puts Moka down, turning his attention to the pool.

"…" Tsukune looks back at Moka, with a look saying that he wants her to stay with Kurumu and Miku. Before he could take two steps, his forearm is grabbed by Moka.

" **Did you really think that you could awaken me? Then just leave me behind with these weaklings."** Moka said, pointing to Kurumu and Miku, who has tick marks on their forehead, angry for being called weak. Tsukune nods his at Moka, before diving back into the fight, this time he's ready.

" **I think my love of fighting has rubbed off onto him or maybe his instincts are screaming for a good fight."** Moka said, ducking from a flying, unconscious mermaid. Kurumu and Miku nod their heads in agreement, watching as Tsukune continues to fight, throwing another mermaid in the process.

"And I thought I was a monster, Tsukune is something else." Miku said.

Tsukune threw out the last of Tamao's underlings off himself and now there is only her to deal with. Tsukune looks to see Tamao fuming in anger. He jumps out of the water and Tamao foolishly dives underwater, bursting into the air after Tsukune. **"You fool; you have just secure my victory!"** Tamao shouted, bearing her teeth out.

Tsukune could have just simply whack Tamao out of the air with a stretched arm punch. But decided to make it more interesting. He instead stretches his arm, grabbing a deckchair from the side of the pool and smashing it against Tamao. In which results to a massive splash, as she fell from the air. When she resurfaces, only her face and breasts were above water and she is clearly knocked out.

Tsukune lands on the opposite side of the pool. His 'monster side' starts retreating back into his body, as Tsukune weakly gets up off the ground. Only for Inner Moka slapping him across the face and Tsukune falls back on the ground.

"Hey! Why did you hit him?" Kurumu asked, rushing to Tsukune's side as he rubs his slapped cheek.

" **The other Moka cried…"** Inner Moka began, Tsukune looks at her, knowing what she is talking about.

" **She blames herself for not being able to swim; she was forced to live like that when she lived in human society. Any human without the ability to think of anything but themselves, has no rights to be anywhere near me. Stay out of my sight Tsukune Aono!"** Inner Moka exclaimed in anger, taking her rosary back from Kurumu and walks out of the gate. Leaving Tsukune on the ground, looking down at his feet.

' _Moka-sama has the right to be angry at me. I did nothing and we could not find a club that we can be together… without weakness.'_ Tsukune thought sadly, picking himself off the ground and looks towards Kurumu and Miku.

"Tsukune, we should leave before any of the mermaids wake up." Kurumu said. Gently tugging his hand as the three left the pool area.

 **(Four Days Later)**

Moka has not been to school since the pool incident and Tsukune is worried out of his mind. But he is also too scared to go see her. As Tsukune walk past the homeroom, his attention is drawn to Ms. Nekonome calling out to him.

"Ah, Tsukune. You are just the person I wanted to see." Ms. Nekonome said, walking up to Tsukune. "You and Moka are the only ones who haven't made their choices. Have you decided what club to join yet?"

"Ms. Nekonome… no… I'm afraid I have not." Tsukune said honestly. He really have not been thinking about joining a club, since what happened in the swim club.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Then both of you can join my club, the Newspaper Club. No-one has joined yet and it is very close to being shut down." Ms. Nekonome said, with a pleading tone in her voice.

"Newspaper Club?" Tsukune asked, Ms. Nekonome nods her head in anticipation, hoping that he would join.

' _Well it does sound calm and quiet… but without Moka-chan…'_ Tsukune thought. "I… um…" Tsukune tries to come up with an answer.

"We'll join." A girl's voice interrupted him. Tsukune turns to see Moka running towards him. "Sorry! I was asleep for my rejuvenation and I apparently overslept." She said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Tsukune felt so relieved of her getting better, he almost burst into tears right there and now. But he control himself, just smiling at her and she smiled back at him. "In that case, I'm proud to welcome you both to the Newspaper Club!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed in joy, holding up a poster saying 'Welcome to the Newspaper Club!'

"We're joining in too!" Kurumu and Miku shouted, glomping Tsukune out of nowhere. Everyone laughs and Tsukune has the great, big smile. Glad that everything is back on the right track.

* * *

 **That Chapter 5 done and dusted.**

 **Big Change from the Original #1. From Sharkmaid to Sahuagin**

 **I originally had Miku Kenji as a Sharkmaid. To have a 'don't base a book by its cover' sort of trait. But I realized that Miku would they have troubles with lands battles. So I decided to change her monster form to a Sahuagin.**

 **I took inspiration from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wiki. Though, Miku has more of a personality and emotion, rather to what the official page saying that they are emotionless like a fish and that they only express emotion through… um… ah… just read the Sahuagin Wiki page.**

 **Remember to leave a review. If their are problems, grammar, spelling etc. Please let me know.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Next Chapter: The Big, Bad, 'Pervert', Wolf vs. Tsukune Holmes**


End file.
